


Save me

by WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019), ZooKiss



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooKiss/pseuds/ZooKiss
Summary: После трагического происшествия в школе Эдисона, штатный психолог старается разобраться в том, что произошло, понять, почему не смог помочь. И, возможно, он услышит ещё один призыв о помощи.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613566
Kudos: 24





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> автор не претендует на степень доктора в психологии

— Микки, расскажи, пожалуйста, что случилось. Не волнуйся, это не допрос. Просто расскажи, что помнишь.

— Мы шли из столовой, и Бет вдруг остановилась. Она шла-шла и бац! Встала как вкопанная!

— Не волнуйся, Микки, продолжай.

— Она увидела его... А потом и я увидел...

— Кого вы увидели, Микки?

— Гейла. Гейла Брима. Он стоял на крыше и потом... потом...

— Что произошло потом, Микки?

— Он упал! Он пошатнулся, будто его толкнули, и полетел! И... и на земле кровь! И-и-и руки в стороны, и ноги...

— Тише-тише, Микки. Возьми воды.

— Спасибо, мистер Эклз.

— В последнее время тебе ничего не показалось странным в поведении Гейла?

— ...

— Микки?

— Мистер Эклз... я скажу, но только вы никому...

— Обещаю, я никому не скажу.

— У Гейла были паршивые дела, мистер Эклз. Нет ничего странного, что он оказался на крыше. Может, ему вообще помогли...

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Микки.

— Его травили.

— Кто его травил?

— ...

— Микки, я никому не скажу. Кто травил Гейла?

— Падалеки. Джаред Падалеки. Если кто и убил Гейла, то это он.

Когда за учеником закрылась дверь, Дженсен, закрыв глаза, тяжело откинулся на спинку кресла, и та жалобно скрипнула. Глубоко вздохнув, он снял очки и аккуратно положил на стол поверх записей. За эти несколько дней он слышал примерно одно и тоже. И ничего нового Дженсен не узнал.

Гейл ходил к нему на терапию три месяца, почти с самого начала учебного года. В семье у парня не очень ладилось, да и почти ни с кем в школе он не дружил, был замкнут и недоверчив. Но Дженсену казалось, что им удалось пройти через это. А пару недель назад Гейл снова стал нервным, скрытным, напуганным. Дженсен старался разговорить его, но всё без толку. С предпоследней их встречи Гейл сбежал чуть ли не сразу же, как пришёл, а на следующий сеанс и вовсе не явился. Он явно избегал Дженсена в коридорах школы весь тот день. Дженсен собирался подойти к нему сам, но... не успел.

***

— Кэтти? Ты волнуешься?

— Нет, вовсе нет.

— Хорошо. Здесь тебе не о чем волноваться, — Дженсен улыбнулся девушке, дождался её неуверенного кивка и задал вопрос: — Можешь рассказать мне, что случилось в тот день?

— Я ничего не знаю! Я... я не видела!

— Ладно. А о Гейле? Какой он был?

— Он... раньше он был нормальным. Таким же, как...

— Как кто? Таким же, как кто, Кэтти?

— Как... мы.

— Но он изменился?

— Он же ходил к вам, вы сами знаете.

— Я бы хотел узнать, что ты думаешь, — Дженсен снова улыбнулся, стараясь успокоить её.

— Я слышала, что его род... у него в семье были... проблемы... вроде. Я не знаю ничего, ладно?! Можно мне уйти уже?!

— Конечно, — кивнул Дженсен. — Увидимся на следующей неделе.

— Вы что, собираетесь меня весь год тут допрашивать?!

— Это распоряжение дирекции школы, Кэтти, — мягко отозвался Дженсен на её выпад. — Я просто стараюсь помочь вам пережить сложную ситуацию.

— Мы не были друзьями, я переживу!

— Но вы были одноклассниками.

— Можно мне уйти уже?

— Да, Кэтти, иди. Увидимся через неделю, — сказал Дженсен за секунду до того, как хлопнула дверь его кабинета.

***

— Я же не психопатка, да?

— Элис, конечно, нет. Это обязательно для всех в связи с… произошедшим.

— Я не виновата, мистер Эклз! Честное слово, я не хотела! Я не могла иначе!

— Элис, всё хорошо, тебя никто не обвиняет. Просто расскажи, что случилось.

— Это же шутка была. Просто шутка!

— Какая шутка?

— Что Гейл гей.

— Тебе это не нравилось?

— Да мне всё равно было! Но ребята...

— Почему ты решила, что Гейл гей?

— Кто-то нашёл его дневник и растрепал всей школе, что Гейл запал на...

— На кого? Кто нравился Гейлу?

— Вы...

— Там было написано моё имя?

— Я... не знаю. В дневнике... Не знаю я!

— Всё хорошо, Элис. Закрой глаза и сделай вдох. Молодец. Как вы шутили над ним, Элис?

— Это парни! Я ничего не делала!

— Всё хорошо, Элис. Я тебе верю.

— Я... хочу уйти. Можно я пойду?

— Да, конечно. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

— Я, правда, ничего не делала.

— Я знаю, Элис.

***

— Надолго эта байда? – спросил очередной ученик, перекидывая футбольный мяч из одной руки в другую.

— Ты куда-то торопишься, Блейк?

— Вообще-то, да. У меня тренировка. Тренер с меня шкуру спустит, если опоздаю.

— Ваш тренер строго следит за дисциплиной, да?

— Это точно! С нашим тренером шутки плохи! – Блейк нервно хмыкнул и передёрнул плечами. — Но я вам ничего не говорил, – быстро добавил он.

Дженсен понимающе кивнул и сказал:

— Мой тренер в школе устраивал нам весёлую жизнь за любой проступок. Мог даже вздуть нас! Говорил… как же там было... – Дженсен пощёлкал пальцами, вспоминая, — если в уши не доходит…

— Надо в печень постучать, — Блейк снова хмыкнул и присмотрелся к Дженсену с заметным интересом. – Вы играли в школьной команде?

— Да, в футбольной, как и ты, — Дженсен улыбнулся ему. – И тренер у нас тоже был… суровый. Зато мы поняли, что значит команда.

— Значит, вы знаете и что такое преданность и верность.

— А Гейл Брим тоже был в команде?

— Нет, он… нет.

— Но до прошлого года он играл, разве нет? – Дженсен нахмурил брови, стараясь вспомнить. – Вроде он ресивером был?

— Больше он не в команде. Он ушёл.

— Бросил своих братьев? – Дженсен удивлённо вскинул брови. – Тренер, наверное, взбесился!

— Нет, он…

— Что? Его игрок бросил команду, а он даже не разозлился?

— У Брима были свои причины, вот и свалил.

— Вы из-за этого его травили? Потому что он предал вас?

— Нет! Нет, он просто…

— Просто?

— Да ничего, — Блейк прижал мяч к груди, обхватив его обеими руками. – Я ничего не знаю. И мне пора на тренировку.

— Тренировку пропускать нельзя, — кивнул Дженсен. – Увидимся на следующей неделе.

***

— Вы с Гейлом дружили?

— Да, мы... общались, — парень на стуле нервно пригладил волосы и поправил очки.

— Гейл был чем-то обеспокоен в последнее время? — Дженсен видел их вместе довольно часто и надеялся услышать сегодня что-то новое.

— Ему было... нелегко.

— Шон, он говорил с тобой о самоубийстве?

— Нет! — Шон тут же вскинул на него взгляд и вцепился в края стула.

— Всё хорошо, Шон. Не волнуйся. Почему Гейлу было нелегко?

— В школе... В школе его задирали. Постоянно докапывались из-за... по разным причинам, — Шон внимательно рассматривал ковёр под ногами.

— Кто-то конкретно проявлял к нему внимание? — осторожно спросил Дженсен, очень надеясь услышать ответ.

Шон долго молчал, нервно сжимая кулаки, и постоянно шмыгал носом, как простуженный. Дженсен уже потерял надежду.

— Падалеки. Он... Он ненавидел Гейла.

— Ненавидел?

— Это он всё начал, — тихо сказал Шон и снова замолчал.

— Гейл не говорил о причине?

— Нет, но... Всё началось, когда Гейл потерял тетрадь. Дневник. Я говорил ему не таскать его с собой! — вдруг громко закричал Шон. — Какого хрена он таскал его с собой?!

— Шон. Шон, послушай меня. Слушай меня. Дыши. Дыши глубже. Да, вот так. Молодец.

— Личные дневники нужно держать дома, — настойчиво повторил Шон.

— А Гейл принёс свой дневник в школу?

— Да, — хмуро кивнул Шон.

— Кто-то его нашёл?Шон снова кивнул.

— Ты знаешь кто?Шон молча поджал губы.

— Это был Джаред?Шон поднял на него затравленный взгляд. Долго смотрел, но всё же кивнул, а затем поднялся и, торопливо подобрав рюкзак с пола, поспешил к двери.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, — сказал Дженсен ему в спину, и парень вышел, даже не оглянувшись.

***

— С чего вы взяли, что мне нужен мозгоправ?

Джаред Падалеки сидел перед ним, оседлав стул, и смотрел взглядом хищника. У Дженсена вообще от этого парня волосы на всём теле шевелились. Было в нём что-то такое... чего Дженсен Эклз к своему великому профессиональному стыду никак не мог распознать. Джаред напоминал ему большого дикого кота, опасного, хитрого и в то же время завораживающего своими плавными движениями и обманчивой расслабленностью.

— Мы можем просто поговорить, — Дженсен уже почти привычно замаскировал свою неясную тревогу улыбкой и слегка пожал плечами.

— О чём нам болтать? — Джаред приподнял уголок губ и ощупал его медленным взглядом.

— О чём захочешь, — предложил Дженсен.

— Почему вы пошли в мозгоправы? — спросил Джаред.

— Мне нравилось разбираться в человеческих поступках и мотивах, — Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, ничуть не удивившись, что вопрос направлен на него. — Ну и конечно, хотелось помочь. А ты чем хочешь заняться после окончания? У тебя же выпускной класс.

— Я хочу стать космонавтом. Или клоуном. Пока не решил. А вы в школу пришли не для того, чтобы быть поближе к подросткам и соблазнять их, пользуясь служебным положением?Дженсен позволил себе рассмеяться. Это было действительно забавно.

— Нет. В столь юном возрасте меня не интересуют ни мальчики, ни девочки.

Взгляд Джареда стал жёстче, пальцы на одной руке резко сжались в кулак и тут же расслабились. Но улыбка по-прежнему оставалась на лице.

— Интересные у тебя стремления, Джаред. Разнонаправленные. Ты очень общительный, у тебя много друзей. Вы общались с Гейлом Бримом?

Джаред пожал плечами, не отводя глаз.

— Вы ведь одноклассники.

— И что? Я не со всеми одноклассниками общаюсь. Но да, с Гейлом я общался. Немного. Раньше.

— Когда вы играли в одной команде?

— Да.

— После того как он ушёл, вы не стали продолжать общение?

— Уход из команды — уход из семьи, — жёстко улыбнулся Джаред.

— Как ты отнёсся к его решению?

— Я хотел убить его, — хищные глаза сузились, хотя в их глубине всё же скользила насмешка.

— Его уход так сильно задел тебя?

Джаред фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Почему же он вызвал такие негативные эмоции?

— Он свалил из команды за неделю до финала сезона, мы едва не проиграли.

— Он не объяснил, почему это сделал?

— Нет. Свалил и всё, — Джаред снова ощупал его взглядом с ног до головы. — А ваша жена не ревнует? Вы тут постоянно в окружении молодых, но уже вполне развратных девчонок. И парней.

— Об этом некому беспокоиться кроме директора и ассоциации психологов, — Дженсен ещё раз отметил про себя настойчивый интерес Джареда в отношении его личной жизни. — Только уход из команды отвернул тебя от Гейла?

— Да по фигу. Спилман на его позиции справляется даже круче, так что плевать мне на уход Брима. Наш прошлый мозгоправ носил подтяжки и вечно шмыгал носом, ему было лет сто. Его уволили, потому что директору захотелось свежего мяса. Вы это знали, мистер Эклз? — с невинным видом спросил Джаред. — Директор Хэнтли уже подкатывал к вам? Вещал про сплочённый коллектив, что вам лучше держаться ближе друг к другу и всё такое? Этот старый кобель ко всем новеньким так подмазывается.

Дженсен нахмурился и, состроив озабоченный вид, нагнулся чуть вперёд:

— Джаред, ты только не волнуйся и ничего не бойся, я никому не скажу.

Во взгляде Джареда промелькнуло удивление и интерес.

— Директор Хэнтли делал тебе... непристойные предложения? — участливо спросил Дженсен и пододвинул ближе к краю стола статуэтку слона: — Покажи на кукле, где он тебя трогал.

— Что? — лицо Джареда вытянулось, сделав его похожим на обычного подростка.

— Твои слова о директоре — это же призыв о помощи, да? — Дженсен изобразил волнение.

— Нет! Фу, чувак, ты что несёшь?! — Джареда аж передёрнуло.

У него была очень живая, яркая мимика, и Дженсен, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Джаред.

— Лучше быть поаккуратнее с заявлениями такого рода, — мягко улыбаясь, посоветовал Дженсен.

— Я не делал никаких заявлений, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. — Просто спросил, не мутите ли вы с кем-нибудь в нашей школе.

— Почему это тебя так интересует, Джаред?

— А почему бы и нет? — Джаред пожал плечами и положил локти на спинку стула. — Вы же копаетесь в наших мозгах, будет справедливо, если и сами немного поделитесь своими мыслями. Разве нет?

— Разве копаюсь? Мы просто разговариваем, — улыбнулся Дженсен.

— Тогда почему вы удивились моему интересу? — улыбка Джареда была снисходительной. — Я хочу узнать человека, с которым разговариваю.

Джаред Падалеки однозначно выделялся на фоне своих одноклассников. Все, кто приходили до него, стремились уйти как можно быстрее. Но не Джаред. Казалось, он чувствует себя довольно свободно. Только совсем не хочет говорить на те темы, к которым подводит его Дженсен. И то, что парень очень умён и проницателен, тоже никаких сомнений не вызывает.

— Значит, будем по принципу ты мне — я тебе? Только отвечать честно, — Дженсен решил попробовать по-другому.

— Ты мне, я тебе? — Джаред хмыкнул и кивнул. — Пожалуй, это может сработать.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен кивнул. — У Гейла в последнее время были проблемы с одноклассниками. Что послужило причиной?

— Он плохо прятал свои секреты, — ответил Джаред и почти без паузы задал свой вопрос: — Вас в нашу глушь за какие-то грехи сослали или по зову сердца?

— Школа Эдисона — элитное учреждение и сюда не так-то просто попасть. Меня пригласили, — Дженсен, мягко улыбнувшись, поправил очки. — Какие секреты Гейл не смог скрыть?

— Втюрился в неправильного человека. Вас пригласили, потому что вы крутой мозгоправ? Как Ганнибал Лектор или типа того?Дженсен быстро сделал пометку в блокноте, что стоит разыскать дневник.

— До Ганнибала Лектора мне ещё далёко. Директору понравились мои исследования по психологии подростков, и вот я тут. Ты знаешь, кто этот человек, в которого был влюблён Гейл?

— Там не явно было написано, только инициал. Вас обрадовало бы, будь ученик влюблён в вас?

— Нет. Ведь я никак не смог бы ответить ему взаимностью. Невзаимная любовь, тем более подростковая, довольно мучительна. Если там был только инициал, почему все решили, что этот человек неправильный?

— Инициал был ваш, — Джаред ехидно усмехнулся, и Дженсену почудилась злая искра в его глазах. — Он часто ходил к вам, неужели вы ничего не заметили?

Дженсен снова задумался, мог ли он действительно пропустить такое. Но пришёл всё к тому же выводу, что если Гейл и был влюблен, то точно не в него. Они много разговаривали, в том числе и о симпатиях. Гейл несколько раз осторожно говорил, что не чувствует к одноклассницам ничего, кроме обычного человеческого интереса. Но в его окружении есть человек, который ему нравится, но тому плевать на него. И ни разу Гейл не подал знака, что это может быть Дженсен.

— Это ты понял по одному инициалу? Гейлу нравилась терапия. Это правда. Она помогала ему услышать себя, примириться с собой и с окружением. Но он относился ко мне, как... к другу. И это моё профессиональное мнение.

— Не только по инициалу, — Джаред посмотрел на него странным взглядом, а потом встал со стула. — Ладно, доктор Лектор, мне пора. Отлично поболтали.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, — мягко улыбаясь, напомнил ему Дженсен.

— Договорились, — Джаред махнул ему рукой и вышел.

Дженсен выдохнул и, сняв очки, потёр усталые глаза. Трудно с этим парнем будет. Но интересно. Действительно интересно.


	2. Глава 2

— Кэтти, здравствуй, — Дженсен улыбнулся и махнул на кресло. — Присаживайся, устраивайся поудобнее.

— Как будто это возможно, — девушка спрятала ладони в рукава форменного жакета.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Я... не люблю докторов. Простите.

— Ничего, — Дженсен снова улыбнулся ей. — Многие нервничают в больницах.

— Да. Да, я как раз из таких людей, — Кэтти присела на самый край сидения.

— Но мы ведь не в больнице, правда? Здесь мы просто беседуем, в этом нет ничего страшного. Болтаем, как приятели.

— Ну да...

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Может, воды или чаю?

— Нет, спасибо, — Кэтти нервно передёрнула плечами.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Кэтти?

— Всё в порядке.

— С уроками всё хорошо?

— Да.

— А дома?

— Да.

— Хорошо, я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо.

— Вы слишком часто произносите это слово.

— Какое?

— «Хорошо».

— О! Правда? — Дженсен старательно изобразил удивление.

— Да, — Кэтти кивнула и улыбнулась, хотя и попыталась это скрыть.

— Что ж, хорошо.

У Кэтти вырвался смешок, и она закрыла рот ладонью.

— Чёрт, я снова, да?!

— Да, — Кэтти рассмеялась уже открыто.

— У тебя хорошая улыбка, Кэтти. Улыбайся чаще.

Она немного расслабилась и села удобнее.

— Как дела в классе?

— Нормально, но... напряжённо немного.

— Из-за Гейла?

Кэтти, помедлив, кивнула.

— Как это выражается?

— Никто не хочет говорить о нём. Как будто его вообще не было.

— Тебя это расстраивает?

— Это... неправильно. Ведь раньше, — начала было Кэтти, но быстро сникла.

— Кэтти, всё хорошо. Я готов говорить с тобой о Гейле, я хочу поговорить о нём.

Кэтти посмотрела на него исподлобья и закусила губу.

— Я был знаком с ним не так хорошо, как ты, но всё же мы общались. И я очень бы хотел послушать о нём, — Дженсен мягко улыбнулся и взял паузу, давая Кэтти возможность высказаться. Или уйти.

— Он был как все, — неуверенно начала она. — Одна большая компания из вечно смеющихся идиотов.

Кэтти грустно улыбнулась, смотря в пол.

— Они всегда тусовались вместе в школе и вне её. Потом Джаред вступил в футбольную команду, и почти все пошли за ним. Как стадо баранов. Только Гейл вроде как не хотел... Но Джаред сам его уговорил...

— Гейл с Джаредом были друзьями? — эту информацию Дженсен слышал впервые и был немало удивлён. Значит, Падалеки соврал ему. Осталось узнать, зачем он это сделал.

— Да, они вроде как друзья детства были, — подтвердила Кэтти. — Джаред называл его «мой второй пилот».

— Ты не знаешь, почему Гейл ушёл из команды?

— Вроде как из-за родителей, — Кэтти неуверенно посмотрела на Дженсена и тут же опустила взгляд. — Джаред жутко разозлился. Тогда-то они и разругались.

Дженсен задумался. Друзья детства стали чужими людьми из-за ухода одного из них из школьной футбольной команды? Не вяжется как-то. Тем более в такой эмоционально сложный период.

— А что случилось с родителями Гейла? — Дженсен решил, что обязательно должна быть ещё какая-то причина.

— Развод, вроде... Да и у отца его с делами что-то... Я не знаю! Гейл никому ничего не говорил. Хотя какой смысл скрывать? Слухи всё равно ходят.

— Из-за этого статус Гейла изменился? Поэтому с ним перестали общаться?

Кэтти молча покачала головой.

— Ни у кого нет идеальных родителей, — всё же сказала она. — Половина школы через это проходила.

— Что тогда изменило?

Кэтти долго молчала, и Дженсен уже ждал, что она вот-вот потянется к своей сумке и уйдёт.

— Джаред перестал с ним общаться, — тихо произнесла Кэтти.

— И значит, все остальные тоже, — закончил её мысль Дженсен, и девушка кивнула.

Ясно. Падалеки — неформальный лидер класса, возможно, и не только класса, это заметно сразу. По тому, как он держит себя, как смотрит, как говорит. Парень очень уверен в себе, харизматичен, красив и богат. А что ещё нужно молодому человеку в подобном обществе.

Что же касается Гейла — этот мальчик был правой рукой короля, а когда впал в немилость, остальные с радостью затоптали его.

— Мистер Эклз, простите, — Кэтти встала и смущённо улыбнулась. — Мне уже пора идти.

— Да. Да, конечно, — кивнул Дженсен, ругая себя за то, что позволил себе углубиться в размышления при пациентке.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе.

— Буду рад, — Дженсен улыбнулся и встал, провожая её. — Если что-то случится или просто захочется поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— О, вот и ты начала говорить «хорошо»!

— Точно! — Кэтти рассмеялась и, махнув ему рукой, вышла из кабинета.

***

— Привет, доктор Лектор! — Джаред без стука с улыбкой зашёл в кабинет, кинул сумку на пол, подтянул к себе стул и, развернув спинкой к Дженсену, сел, широко расставив ноги. — Как у вас дела? Скучали по мне?

— Здравствуй, Джаред, — мягко и профессионально улыбнулся ему Дженсен. — Рад тебя видеть.

— А я-то как рад! Наши беседы — просто бальзам на душу!

— Надеюсь, что это так, — Дженсен снова улыбнулся и поправил очки.

— Вам идёт, — Джаред широко улыбнулся, чуть прищурив глаза. — Очки. Так и хочется вам всего себя доверить.

— Значит, всё дело в очках? Зря я столько времени на учёбу потратил! — Дженсен решил поддержать весёлый настрой Джареда, чтобы тот не закрывался от него и не выпускал свои иголки.

— Да, с такой внешностью можно и не учиться, — усмехнулся Джаред.

— А ты учиться не планируешь? — вздёрнув бровь, спросил Дженсен.

— Считаете меня симпатичным? — глаза Джареда хищно блеснули.

— Ты и сам знаешь, какой ты, — улыбнулся Дженсен, наблюдая за ним.

— А я хочу услышать. Расскажите мне, доктор, какой я, — Джаред подался вперёд, прижимаясь грудью к спинке стула.

— Почему ты хочешь услышать это от меня? Ты не создаёшь впечатление неуверенного в себе человека.

— Мне нравится слушать дифирамбы в свою честь, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.

— Твоё окружение постоянно говорит, насколько ты впечатляющий? Родители, одноклассники, девушка...

— У меня нет девушки, — заявил Джаред и подмигнул.

Дженсен про себя усмехнулся, но внешне всё так же излучал спокойствие и доброжелательность.

— А друг? Хороший, близкий друг?

— Нет, парня у меня тоже нет.

— Я спросил про друга, а не про парня.

— Разве? — Джаред ухмыльнулся и подпёр кулаком голову.

Дженсен вздохнул и поправил очки.

— Хорошо. Я понял. О чём бы ты сам хотел поговорить? О книгах? О сериалах? Может, о семье?

— Вроде мы и так отлично болтали.

— Да? Мне показалось, что ты не хочешь говорить о близких людях.

— То, что у меня нет парня или девушки, говорит лишь о том, что я полностью открыт для новых впечатлений.

— От чего ты защищаешься, Джаред? — Дженсен подался немного вперёд.

Джаред облизнулся и сделал вид, что задумался.

— От жестокости мира? — предположил он, смотря на Дженсена весёлым взглядом.

— Или от боли потери? — мягко предложил Дженсен свой вариант.

Улыбка Джареда тут же погасла и черты лица сразу стали жёстче.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом, — предложил Дженсен.

Джаред смотрел на него тёмным нечитаемым взглядом, и в эту минуту Дженсену казалось, что тот полон ненависти.

— Если хочешь, конечно, — Дженсен в ответ не отводил взгляд, давая понять, что примет любое его решение.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, Ганнибал. Мне пора на уроки, — Джаред встал со стула и снова посмотрел на него. Но так ничего и не сказав, пошёл к двери.

— Увидимся на следующей неделе, — мягко улыбаясь ему в спину, напомнил Дженсен.

— Может, и раньше, — Джаред, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой.

— Буду рад, — отозвался Дженсен и вздохнул.

Ох и не простой же мальчик. И гораздо более закрытый, чем хочет казаться. И вся эта ситуация оставила большой след на его душе. Чем ближе Дженсен подбирается к его отношениям с Гейлом, тем сильнее Падалеки отталкивает. Придётся работать в этом направлении осторожно, но настойчиво. Джареду нужна его помощь. Как и всем этим несчастным детям за большим кирпичным забором элитной школы Эдисона.

***

— Как твой сон, Элис? Лучше?

— Да, спасибо, мистер Эклз, — девушка коротко кивнула и продолжила разглаживать юбку на коленях, медленно проводя по ткани пальцами.

— Кошмары прошли?

Элис несколько раз кивнула, смотря на свои руки.

— С аппетитом всё в порядке?

— Нас хорошо кормят, спасибо.

— Элис... Элис, посмотри на меня пожалуйста.

Девушка подняла на него пустой, затуманенный взгляд и тут же опустила голову.

— Элис, расскажи мне, что тебе снится.

Девушка долго молчала, прежде чем ответить.

— Гейл, — наконец тихо сказала она.

— Что он делает?

— Он… осуждает, — Элис потряхивало.

— Расскажи подробнее о снах, — попросил Дженсен.

Элис долго теребила подол юбки и кусала губы, прежде чем решилась заговорить:

— Всегда один сон — Гейл стоит в моей комнате, весь переломанный, в крови, смотрит на меня, хрипит и показывает пальцем. А мне так страшно и стыдно, и я никак не могу проснуться. Не могу закричать или убежать. Вообще ничего не могу сделать.

— Почему во сне Гейл осуждает тебя?

— Я... — её плечи затряслись сильнее, и послышался всхлип, — это я нашла дневник... Это из-за меня!

Дженсен налил воды и подал девушке:

— Пей.

Элис схватилась за стакан и сжала его так сильно, что Дженсен боялся, что она его раздавит.

— Ты вытащила дневник из его сумки?

— М-мне б-было и-интересно ч-что о-он в-всё в-время п-пишет, — от волнения руки и голос её дрожали.

— Элис, вдохни глубоко. Ещё раз. Глубже. Ещё раз вдох. Теперь медленно выдохни. Ещё раз. Вот так, хорошо. Выпей воды.

Девушка пила быстро, жадно, расплескивая воду.

— Мне было интересно, — всхлипывая, продолжила Элис.

— И у Джареда было такое лицо... Не знаю, что на меня нашло! Это было помутнение!

— Джаред увидел, как ты вытащила тетрадь?

— Нет, я... она просто... а он... — Элис закрыла лицо ладонями и заревела.

Дженсен подал ей несколько бумажных платков.

— Элис, это всё уже было. Всё уже произошло. Это нужно отпустить.

— Джаред так смотрел в этот дневник, я просто не удержалась, — оправдывалась Элис, утирая слёзы салфетками.

— Что именно произошло, Элис?

Она выпила ещё воды, вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони и вздохнула.

— Тетрадка просто выпала из рюкзака Гейла. Выпала и раскрылась. Раскрылась сама, понимаете! А Джаред увидел, что там и так посмотрел на Гейла! — она закрыла лицо ладонями, качая головой. — Я думала, он его ударит! Он так разозлился! Покраснел весь! Я просто не удержалась, мне нужно было посмотреть, что там! — Элис громко высморкалась и протянула Дженсену использованные салфетки.

Дженсен в ответ протянул ей мусорку, а затем новые платки.

— И что там было?

— Гейл писал... о любви, — Элис снова всхлипнула. — Я хотела вернуть дневник, но как раз девчонки подошли и подняли шум. А потом парни выхватили дневник, и это было уже не остановить, понимаете! Зачем я схватила дневник? — слёзы снова покатились из её глаз. — Это я виновата...

— Что потом сделал Джаред?

— Н-ничего, — она утёрла мокрые щеки ладоням. — Он ничего не делал. Совсем. Просто вообще перестал замечать Гейла, будто того и не существовало. А парни... они становились всё злее и злее. А Джаред молчал...

— Они бы его послушали?

— Его все слушают, — грустно усмехнулась Элис. — Он знаете какой!

— Догадываюсь, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Что конкретно писал Гейл? Почему остальные так сильно изводили его из-за этого?

— Я не знаю, почему все так взбесились, — Элис тяжело вздохнула. — Гейл просто писал, что безнадёжно влюблён и от этого ему ещё тяжелее переносить... всё остальное.

— Остальное?

— Да, у него в семье дурдом. Говорят, его родаки делят всё подряд — ложки, подушки, собак. Его папаша как-то приехал, чтобы забрать туфли, которые покупал жене, а она запустила какой-то дорогущей вазой в его новенький феррари. Лобовое вдребезги, скандал и драка прилагаются.

— Из-за этого все нападали на него?

— Да нет, разводами в нашей школе никого не удивишь. А вот то, что Гейл влюбился в вас...

— Почему же все решили, что объект его любви я? Там же не было моего имени. И дело было конкретно во мне или в том, что Гейл влюбился в мужчину?

— Понятно было, что в вас, — Элис цокнула языком и закатила глаза. — Вообще-то, сейчас не модно геев гнобить, но к Гейлу прицепились. И он так остро реагировал... Не знаю, все как с цепи сорвались! А теперь мне так стыдно. И зачем я схватила этот чёртов дневник?!

Дженсен вздохнул и, приподняв очки, потёр глаза. Почему же эти дети так зациклились на том, что именно Дженсеном интересовался Гейл? И почему это имело такие ужасные последствия?

— У кого сейчас дневник Гейла?

— Я не знаю, — Элис опустила глаза.

— Ты не помнишь, что конкретно там было написано?

— Нет. Нет, знаете, мне пора. Мне надо... Мне пора! — Элис соскочила со стула. — До свидания, мистер Эклз.

— До следующей недели! — крикнул Дженсен в закрывающуюся дверь.

Этот сеанс принёс новую информацию, над которой стоило хорошо подумать. Что же такого было в дневнике, что так сильно разозлило Джареда Падалеки? И почему их дружба прекратилась? Судя по рассказам одноклассников, раньше Джаред и Гейл были лучшими друзьями, как же они превратились во врагов? Что произошло между ними? Вряд ли это из-за скандального развода Бримов.

***

— Вот мы и вместе, Дженсен! — с порога прокричал Джаред, заваливаясь в кабинет.

Дженсен не смог сдержать улыбки. С этим парнем точно никогда скучно не будет.

— Добрый день, Джаред. Садись, — Дженсен махнул на стул. — Как твоё настроение сегодня?

— Вот тебя увидел, и сразу на душе полегчало! — Джаред как обычно оседлал стул.

— Я рад, — кивнул Дженсен. — О чём хочешь поговорить сегодня?

— О нас? — подмигнул ему Джаред.

— Интересно, — Дженсен сложил руки на столе и чуть подался вперёд. — И что же «о нас» ты хочешь обсудить?

— Мне кажется, тебя тянет ко мне, — Джаред задумчиво провёл пальцами по своим губам.

— С чего ты так решил? — сдерживая улыбку, спросил Дженсен.

— Вечно вот этот твой пристальный взгляд... регулярные встречи... Точно втрескался!

— Встречи раз в неделю, как и со всеми остальными, — Дженсен всё же улыбнулся.

— Ах, не надо отговорок! — Джаред драматично махнул рукой и закатил глаза, — Наша связь запретна! Но нас тянет... тянет друг к другу!

— Тебе это кажется забавным? — Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Этот парень не перестаёт удивлять! В прошлый раз как ужаленный выскочил, а теперь решил в Ромео и Джульетту поиграть!

— Более чем, — широко улыбнулся Джаред, а затем улыбка растаяла будто и не было. — Это же будет не первый раз, когда у вас связь с подопечным. Не так ли?

— Не так, — возразил Дженсен. — Раньше у меня связей с подопечными не было, — и тут же поправил сам себя: — Вернее, связи с подопечным у меня не было, и я не собираюсь это менять.

Джаред долго молча смотрел на него, словно изучая, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

— Значит, «раньше», да? Я же говорил, тебя тянет ко мне! — Джаред, прищурив глаз, вытянул руку и сделал вид, что стреляет в него.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дженсен, принимая игру. — Расскажи мне о себе побольше.

— Хм-м-м... Красив, богат и обаятелен, — старательно перечислял Джаред. — Теперь признайся, за что ты меня полюбил?

— Красив, богат, обаятелен... Я всё ещё ничего не знаю о тебе, Джаред. О тебе настоящем.

— И что же ты хочешь знать? — удивился Джаред. — Насколько большой у моей семьи капитал? В каких странах у нас загородные дома? Сколько мне положено по завещанию? Обычно эти вопросы очень интересуют моих друзей-одноклассников.

— Гейл тоже этим интересовался?

— Нет, — взгляд Джареда стал жёстче.

— Какие ты книги любишь читать? — Дженсен решил отложить вопросы о Гейле. Слишком уж негативную реакцию они вызывают. Лучше сначала наладить контакт.

— Я с детства читал книги про инвестиции, капитал и финансирование, — усмехнулся Джаред. — Лучше любого боевика и романа! Советую. А ты?

— Пособия по психологии, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Но это для работы. А в детстве я романы про пиратов любил.

— Приключения, авантюры и грабежи? Трудно тебя за этим представить.

Дженсен улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Так у тебя есть какие-то увлечения? — спросил он. — Может, в детстве были?

— Наследникам нельзя иметь хобби, кроме просмотров биржевых сводок и мониторинга рынка, — Джаред явно какого-то цитировал.

— Не верю, что ты такой уж послушный мальчик, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред широко улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

— Ну ладно тебе! Расскажи что-нибудь! — подначивал Дженсен.

— Тебе действительно интересно? — Джаред, склонив голову, смотрел на него и чуть щурился.

Дженсену показалось, что его взгляд стал немного мягче, он кивнул и облокотился на стол, внимательно глядя на него и приготовившись слушать.

— Шахматы. Я люблю играть в шахматы, — Джаред сказал это так, будто игра была чем-то запретным.

— И что же в этом плохого? — удивился Дженсен.

— Меня бесит, что отец считает это полезным навыком, — Джаред скорее оскалился, чем улыбнулся. — А мне просто нравится игра. Почему всё должно сводиться к обогащению?

— Не должно, — кивнул Дженсен. — Хотя шахматы — навык полезный безусловно. Но... кроме того, это просто интересно, — и улыбнулся. — Хорошо играешь?

— Хотите бросить мне вызов? — глаза Джареда хитро блеснули.

— Я не профи, но сыграл бы с тобой.

— На что будем играть? — оживился Джаред, передвигая стул ближе к столу Дженсена.

— На интерес?

— На желание? — в свою очередь предложил Джаред.

Дженсен задумался, кусая губу и разглядывая его. Стоит ли так подставляться? Дженсен не самый хороший игрок, а что может пожелать этот парень в случае выигрыша и представить страшно.

— Решайтесь, доктор Лектор, — подначивал Джаред, и взгляд его запускал нервную дрожь по телу.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, кивнул Дженсен. — Но... без экстрима только.

— То есть ночь горячего секса отпадает? — грустно вздохнул Джаред.

— Такой вариант стопроцентно отпадает.

— Ты кайфоломщик, доктор Лектор. Но хорошо. Будь по-твоему! Играем на желание. Когда приступим? — взгляд Джареда азартно блестел.

— К следующей встрече раздобуду шахматы, — Дженсена одновременно пугало и радовало его возбуждение по поводу предстоящей партии.

— Договорились, — Джаред протянул ему руку и Дженсен тут же пожал её.

Интересно, о чём-то таком предупреждал Гёте в своём «Фаусте»?


	3. Глава 3

— Шон, рад видеть тебя снова, — улыбнулся Дженсен и подвинул по столу небольшую вазочку. — Хочешь леденец?

Шон покачал головой и осторожно сел на стул, будто в любую минуту был готов вскочить и убежать из кабинета.

— Шон, у тебя всё хорошо?

— Да, лучше некуда, — вздохнул Шон.

Какое-то время в кабинете было слышно только тиканье настенных часов.

— Гейл говорил мне, что ты его единственный друг в этой школе. Как вы стали дружить? — спросил Дженсен, когда плечи Шона немного расслабились.

— Мы в младшей школе дружили, — после паузы заговорил Шон. — В гости друг к другу ходили, уроки вместе делали и всё такое. А потом... Падалеки появился, перетянул Гейла к себе, они всё время вместе были, как приклеенные, Падалеки его даже в футбольную команду уболтал вступить. Мне в этом дуэте места уже не хватило.

— Но потом вы снова подружились. Ты поддержал Гейла в сложные для него времена. Он сам мне говорил. Он был благодарен тебе за это.

Шон судорожно сглотнул и кивнул, пряча глаза.

— Спасибо, — сипло выдавил он.

— В последнюю неделю Гейл не говорил, что его тревожит? Он перестал приходить на сеансы.

— Ему было... стыдно.

— За что? Чего стыдился Гейл?

— Ребята в школе болтали... всякое, — Шон потупился и покраснел.

— Гейла беспокоили слухи? О чём они были?

— Вы сами знаете, — буркнул Шон, спрятав ладони под мышки и втянув голову в плечи.

— Я прошу рассказать тебя, Шон. Мы с Гейлом довольно много общались, и мне не безразлична его судьба. Так о чём болтали ребята?

— О том, что... Гейл гей, — тихо сказал Шон, не поднимая глаз. — И о том, что он втюрился в... ну... в вас.

— Сам Гейл что-то говорил по этому поводу?

— Не обижайтесь, мистер Эклз, — помявшись, заговорил Шон, — но Гейл был влюблён не в вас.

— Я рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Дженсен, действительно испытывая облегчение, хотя и так знал, что в дневнике написано не о нём. — Ты знаешь, в кого?

— Я... нет. Не знаю.

— Гейл не приходил ко мне из-за слухов? Это помогло?

— Нет, не особенно, — вздохнул Шон. — Эта свора уже закусилась, так что повод уже был неважен. Его и раньше время от времени задирали. А после того, как дневник по всей школе пошёл, и вовсе обозлились. Дальше по накатанной покатилось, в ход шли любые причины. Да и без причины даже могли прицепиться. Обзывали его педиком и… шлюхой. Спрашивали, хорошо ли мозги через зад вправляются.

— Становилось всё хуже?Шон кивнул, закусив губу.

— В первую нашу встречу ты сказал, что если кто и убил Гейла, то это...

— Падалеки, — сквозь зубы процедил Шон.

— Ведь он не участвовал в травле, — нахмурился Дженсен.

— А зачем ему самому трудиться? Ему вечно все мечтают услужить, чтобы быть поближе к нашему местному королю. Он мог остановить всё это! Одно слово, и никто не посмел бы тронуть Гейла! Но у Падалеки слишком задран нос, чтобы обращать внимание на чужие проблемы! Даже если это проблемы того, кого он много лет называл своим лучшим другом!

Какое-то время они просто сидели в тишине. Дженсен, сняв очки, покрутил их в руке. Всё снова вернулось к Джареду.

— Гейл говорил, почему они с Падалеки перестали общаться?

— Он вообще избегал об этом говорить.

— Гейлу ты очень нравился.

Дженсен с Гейлом много говорили о Шоне на последних сеансах. Он нравился Гейлу и ему было жаль, что недостаточно сильно, чтобы ответить на чувства Шона. Человек, которого Гейл так давно и безответно любит, никак не отпускал его.

— Как друг, — сдавленно прошептал Шон и опустил глаза.

— Порой это нужнее всего, — Дженсен задумчиво уставился на свой блокнот, взгляд зацепился за пометку «Джаред — друг детства». — Гейл что-нибудь говорил в последний день?

— Он... не говорил, что собирается сигануть с крыши школы, если вы об этом.

— Может, что-то случилось, из-за чего он принял такое решение?

— Я не знаю, — Шон совсем сник и казался теперь маленьким мальчиком, потерянным и несчастным.

— Ты не знаешь, у кого сейчас его дневник? — решил задать последний вопрос Дженсен.

— Нет, — тряхнул головой Шон. — Мне жаль, но я ничего не знаю.

— Всё нормально, Шон. И так мне очень сильно помог. Спасибо, — Дженсен благодарно ему улыбнулся.

Шон кивнул, посидел молча, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад, а потом вдруг посмотрел Дженсену в глаза и спросил:

— Думаете, это он... сам?

Дженсен помедлил с ответом, вертя в пальцах ручку.

— Гейл не приходил ко мне несколько дней. До истории с дневником мы добились больших успехов. Я думал... Я думал, что тревожное время прошло.

— Он и раньше хотел прыгнуть? — Шон в ужасе посмотрел на него.

— Развод родителей и потеря привычного окружения очень сильно подкосили его. Сеансы и твоя поддержка помогли ему отступить от края, — Дженсен вздохнул и, сняв очки, потёр усталые глаза.

— Почему же он перестал приходить? Почему не позволил мне быть с ним рядом? Я знаю, что он не любит... не любил... меня, но, — Шон запнулся и неловко замолчал.

— Не знаю, Шон, — Дженсен с силой сжал очки в руке, и те тихо затрещали.

Они оба сидели молча несколько минут, раздумывая каждый о своём, прежде чем Шон поднялся.

— Я зайду на следующей неделе, мистер Эклз.

— Конечно, Шон. Буду рад снова поговорить с тобой. Можешь, зайти и раньше, если почувствуешь, что это тебе нужно. Или если вспомнишь что-то.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Шон и вышел за дверь.

***

— Привет, Доктор Лектор! — дверь широко раскрылась и в кабинет ввалился улыбающийся Джаред. — Уверен, ты по мне скучал!

Первым делом Джаред положил перед Дженсеном на стол деревянную коробку.

— Надеюсь, оно не тикает, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Это подарок. Открой, — Джаред нетерпеливо подтолкнул коробку ближе, нависая над ним.

Дженсен быстро облизнулся и протянул руки к подарку, внезапно ощутив себя ребёнком у рождественской ёлки. Рассмотрев содержимое, он затаил дыхание и осторожно провёл пальцами по резным фигурам.

— Красивые, — разглядывая чёрного короля прошептал Дженсен.

— Моё секретное наследство, — тихо сказал Джаред, наблюдая за ним. — От деда по маминой линии.

— Почему секретное? — удивился Дженсен.

— Потому что отец презентовал мне другие шахматы, с доской и фигурами из камня с инкрустацией. Когда он щеголяет моими успехами перед своими партнёрами, каменные выглядят дороже и круче. А мне эти нравятся, они тёплые...

— Постой... это слишком ценный подарок, — Дженсен покачал головой и, положив фигурку на место, отодвинулся.

— Не волнуйся, я не бедствую. Могу себе позволить, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.

— Дело не в материальной стоимости, — шахматы были действительно красивые, но подарок был слишком... личным. Дженсен не мог такой принять.

— Отец постоянно грозится их выбросить, его бесит, что эти деревяшки я предпочитаю его дорогущим камням. Так что, буду тебе очень признателен, если ты придержишь мои шахматы у себя, — доверительно прошептал Джаред. — Хотя бы пока мы вместе.

Джаред Падалеки очень непростой парень. И очень умный. Дженсен рассмеялся.

— Раз на хранение, то можно, — кивнул он.

— Готов сыграть? Мне не терпится загадать желание.

— Не будьте так самоуверенны, молодой человек, — усмехнулся Дженсен, осторожно доставая фигуры и укладывая их на стол.

— Посмотрим, — Джаред азартно сверкнул глазами.

Когда фигуры были расставлены, Дженсен взял две пешки.

— Чёрные или белые? — и протянул обе Джареду.

— Чёрные. Меня влечёт тёмная сторона, — хмыкнул Джаред и подмигнул: — Ну и дам тебе фору.

— Только потом давай без «ой, ты выиграл из-за форы!» — Дженсен вернул пешки на доску и сделал первый ход.

— Ты не выиграешь, не надейся, — Джаред сделал ответный ход.

Игра действительно захватила Дженсена. Если поначалу он задавал какие-то вопросы, то потом они оба сосредоточились на доске, иногда переглядываясь поверх неё. Джаред выглядел увлечённым и слегка возбуждённым, его щёки порозовели, он часто облизывал губы, хитро поглядывая на Дженсена, и потирал пальцы, прежде чем взяться за очередную фигуру.

Они ещё не закончили партию, когда в дверь постучали, и в кабинет робко заглянул один из учеников. Дженсен с удивлением глянул на часы. Пятьдесят минут пролетели быстро и незаметно.

— Микки, подожди секунду, мы уже всё, — попросил Дженсен, с сожалением отодвигаясь от доски.

Джаред недобро зыркнул на Микки и улыбнулся Дженсену:

— Продолжим позже, мистер Эклз. Ваша терапия творит чудеса.

Дженсен подавил усмешку и кивнул ему.

— Проходи, Микки, — Дженсен указал на стул и всё же усмехнулся, когда Джаред подмигнул ему и послал воздушный поцелуй, перед тем как закрыть дверь.

***

Дженсен любил заходить в кафе «Старый трамвай». Оно находилось рядом с домом, и сама атмосфера заведения поднимала ему настроение. Субботний день выдался довольно морозным, но солнечным, и Дженсену хотелось пообедать, любуясь видом из тёплого зала, выпить горячего шоколада и насладиться покоем. Обычно он занимал угловой столик у окна. Ему нравились висящие по залу старые фотографии с первыми трамваями города. Дженсен сделал заказ и, подперев голову ладонью, смотрел в окно на аллею с клёнами, одетыми в редкую огненно-рыжую листву.

Колокольчик над дверью мелодично тренькнул, оповещая о новом посетителе, но Дженсен не обратил на это внимания, потягивая шоколад и поджидая официанта со стейком и картошкой-фри.

— М-м-м горячий шоколад? Выглядит вкусно.

Дженсен повернулся на голос и обнаружил стоящего у столика Джареда.

— Здравствуй, Джаред, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Шоколад — это всегда вкусно. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ничего так местечко, — Джаред сел к нему за столик и оглянулся. — Симпатичненько.

— Да, здесь уютно. Не знал, что ты бываешь в «Старом трамвае».

— Очень часто! Мы просто ни разу не пересекались, — отмахнулся Джаред. — А вот и еда!

Официантка с улыбкой расставила тарелки.

— Вы готовы сделать заказ? — спросила она у Джареда.

— Я вообще-то сыт, но от шоколада не откажусь. Этот парень слишком аппетитно его пьёт, — Джаред подмигнул ей, и девушка смущённо засмеялась.

— Горячий шоколад, — кивнула она. — Сию минуту!

— Как твой выходной, Дженсен? Какие планы? — непринуждённо спросил Джаред и стащил картошку с его тарелки.

Дженсен укоризненно на него глянул, но Джареда таким вряд ли можно пронять. Тот невинно улыбнулся и снова стащил его картошку.

— Планы были спокойно пообедать, — вздохнул Дженсен, понимая, что Падалеки так просто не отстанет.

— План — огонь! То, что нужно для выходного дня! Хочешь в кино сходить? — скороговоркой выдал Джаред и взял ещё картошки.

— В кино? — вообще-то Дженсен думал об этом сегодня, но так и не посмотрел репертуар кинотеатров.

— Да, в кино. Психологи ходят в кино?

— Иногда. По большим психологическим праздникам.

— Сегодня как раз такой праздник! — обрадовался Джаред и взял ещё картошки. — Сходишь со мной в кино?

— Вне школы контакты с учениками запрещены, — процитировал школьный устав Дженсен.

— Разве? Так я никому не скажу, — пообещал Джаред, прижав ладонь к сердцу. — Если и ты не скажешь, проблем не будет.

Дженсен, улыбнувшись, покачал головой.

— Ты очень наглый, Джаред Падалеки.

— Наглость — второе счастье, — Джаред тоже улыбнулся. — Доедай, и пойдём.

— Не принимаешь слово «нет»? Может, нам нужно будет поговорить об этом на следующем сеансе? — вышло немного грубовато, но напористость Джареда его удивила и немного вывела из равновесия.

— Что я сделал такого плохого? — Джаред слегка нахмурился и снова взял картошку с его тарелки.

— Тебе нужно научиться уважать желание других. И хватит есть мою еду! — Дженсен ударил его по руке, когда Джаред вновь ухватил картофельный ломтик.

— Ауч! — вскрикнул Джаред и потёр руку. — Ладно-ладно, извини! Не думал, что тебя обидит приглашение в кино, — отвернувшись к окну, надулся он.

Дженсен, вздохнув, отложил приборы и отодвинул тарелку с недоеденным стейком.

— Джаред, ты же понимаешь, что я твой психолог? И я не могу пойти с тобой в кино. Это неприемлемо.

— Ладно, проехали, — Джаред пожал плечами, и его взгляд неуловимо изменился. — Ерунда, доктор Лектор, я уже привык, что люди стремятся избавиться от моего общества. Не буду больше вам мешать, приятного аппетита, — и встал, чтобы уйти.

— Джаред, — позвал его Дженсен и замолчал.

Конечно, будет лучше, если он перестанет потакать Падалеки, но... Как он может отпустить парня с таким настроением? Джареду действительно нужен психолог, чтобы хоть как-то найти ориентир в жизни. Дженсен видит, чувствует, что Джареду, как и любому подростку, нужно, чтобы его не только выслушали, но и услышали.

— Да забейте, мистер Эклз, мои предки так и делают, — Джаред натянул на лицо улыбку и махнул рукой. — Увидимся в школе. В часы, которые вам оплачивают.

— Джаред, — ещё раз позвал его Дженсен, — я не могу ходить с тобой в кино или, выражаясь по-простому, тусить с тобой вне школы. Но выпить горячего шоколада мы можем. Мы можем играть в шахматы во время сеанса. Ты можешь в любое время прийти ко мне в кабинет и поговорить о чём угодно. И я выслушаю тебя. Потому что мне не всё равно. Ты понял?

Улыбка Джареда стала чуть более искренней, и он кивнул.

— Ваш горячий шоколад, — официантка подоспела как раз вовремя, и Джаред снова сел за стол.

Дженсен заметил, что его глаза блестели восторгом как у маленького ребёнка.

— М! И правда вкусно, — Джаред, довольно зажмурившись, по чуть-чуть отпивал из кружки.

— Так ты, значит, часто бываешь в «Старом трамвае»? — спросил Дженсен, наблюдая за ним.

— Да, постоянно, — заверил Джаред. — Я завсегдатай!

— Пиноккио, ты сейчас проткнёшь носом кружку, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Ну теперь точно буду часто приходить, — подмигнул Джаред.

И что Дженсену на это ответить? Вот упёртый парень!

— Так... чем ещё ты в свободное время любишь заниматься? — непринуждённо спросил Джаред.

— В хорошую погоду не прочь прогуляться по городу. А ты?

Дженсен решил использовать подвернувшуюся возможность. Вероятно, эта встреча поможет им чуть лучше настроить контакт, и в следующий раз Джаред будет более открыт на сеансах.

— Я просто так гулять как-то не привык. Это непродуктивно и не приносит дохода. Так мой отец говорит.

— Прогулки полезны для здоровья, а значит, в перспективе, необходимы, чтобы продуктивно работать, следовательно прогулки важны для получения дохода, — возразил Дженсен.

Джаред слушал его, удивлённо приподняв брови, а в конце весело рассмеялся.

— Ну ты и загнул! Убедил, прогуляемся!

— Сегодня холодно, — улыбнулся Дженсен, наблюдая за ним.

— Тогда в другой раз?

— Выбери солнечный день и просто смотри по сторонам. Постарайся получить удовольствие от того, что можешь идти и никуда не спешить, — посоветовал ему Дженсен.

— Сегодня солнечно, — заметил Джаред и быстро добавил, подняв перед собой ладони, — но холодно, я понял. Не буду напирать, заметил, что тебе это не нравится. Погуляешь со мной, когда будет потеплее?

Дженсен укоризненно на него посмотрел.

— Просто прогулка! Сможем заодно поговорить о чём-нибудь. Устроим сеанс мозгоправства в неофициальной обстановке.

— Твоё бы упорство да в дело, — засмеялся Дженсен.

— Совместим приятное с полезным, — улыбнулся Джаред.

— Ты же знаешь, что нельзя. Любишь идти против правил?

— Во мне бушует бунтарский дух, — подмигнул Джаред. — И я не понимаю, почему нельзя. Если мы можем выпить горячего шоколада вместе в кафе, почему не можем вместе погулять? В чём разница? Обещаю, не брать тебя за руку на прогулке!

— Между запланированным и случайным есть разница.

Джаред задумался ненадолго, покусывая губу, и кивнул:

— Ладно, аргумент принят.

— Деловая хватка, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — А чем бы ты хотел заниматься, когда закончишь образование? И давай без того, что хотят родители. Мне интересно, о чём ты сам думаешь.

— Думать мне о чём-либо кроме семейного бизнеса строго запрещено, — невесело хмыкнул Джаред. — Да я и не знаю, где бы мог... найти себя.

— Ты играешь в футбол. Нравится? Хотел бы продолжить? — Дженсен по привычке хотел сделать пометку в блокноте, но вовремя вспомнил, что они не на сеансе.

— Футбол мне нравится, но связать с этим свою жизнь, — Джаред покачал головой. — Нет, бегать по полю с мячом, пока мне не выбьют колено и не спишут в утиль, мне не улыбается.

— Какие предметы тебе лучше всего удаются? Математика? Физика? Может, иностранные языки? Или может, ты на скрипке виртуозно играешь?

— В скрипке я полный профан! — засмеялся Джаред. — А остальное, да. Для бизнеса это важно, так что я в первой пятёрке.

— А если без «важно для бизнеса», тебе нравятся все эти предметы? Хотел бы ты, например... как Тони Старк, собирать роботов?

Джаред усмехнулся, задумчиво уставившись в стол и ковыряя салфетку.

— Ты знаешь, — наконец тихо заговорил он, — я настолько привык делать то, что нужно, что совершенно не представляю, чего хочу я сам.

— Тогда вот тебе задание до понедельника! Подумай и напиши три направления, которыми ты был бы не прочь заняться по жизни, а мы потом про каждое поговорим. Хорошо?

— Ну начинается! — засмеялся Джаред. — Выпил горячего шоколада, называется!

— Это не обязательно, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Но сделай мне одолжение. Ладно?

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Джаред.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен посчитал это маленькой победой.

— И тебе, — кивнул Джаред и засобирался. — Ладно, мне пора. Увидимся в понедельник. И погуляем как-нибудь. Если случайно встретимся, конечно!

Дженсен засмеялся. Джаред махнул ему на прощание и, развернувшись, пошёл на выход. У кассы он остановился, расплатился, а у самой двери снова махнул и, улыбнувшись, хитро подмигнул. Колокольчик мелодично звякнул. Дженсен невольно глянул в окно, провожая взглядом быстро удаляющегося Джареда.

Удивительно, насколько приятно ему было осознавать, что сегодня Джаред раскрылся перед ним, как ещё никогда не делал. Наверное, непринуждённая обстановка кафе помогла. А может быть, он просто привыкает к Дженсену и начинает доверять ему.

Гейлу он не успел помочь, исправить. Раны Гейла были слишком глубоки и серьёзны. Но Джаред сильнее по духу. Дженсен сделает всё, чтобы к выпуску Джаред имел выбор и шанс прожить жизнь так, как хочет он сам, а не его родители.

Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Дженсен пошёл к кассе.

— Ваш счёт уже оплачен, — с доброжелательной улыбкой сообщила девушка.

— Нет, я... я ничего не оплачивал ещё, — нахмурился Дженсен.

— Молодой человек, который сидел с вами, всё оплатил.

— Он оплатил свой напиток, — возразил Дженсен, протягивая кредитку.

— Нет, он закрыл весь счёт.

— Вы уверены?Девушка показала дубликат чека.

— Извините. Спасибо, — Дженсен растерянно убрал кредитку и вышел.

Вот гадёныш! Они ещё поговорят об этом. И Дженсен громко рассмеялся, а потом улыбаясь неторопливо направился к аллее с клёнами. Чудесная погода для прогулки.


	4. Глава 4

В понедельник Дженсен первым делом отыскал в коридорах школы Джареда, потому что невольно все выходные он думал о его выходке в кафе.

— Джаред, зайди в мой кабинет, пожалуйста, — попросил Дженсен, изо всех сил сдерживая желание высказать Падалеки всё, что думает о его манерах.

— Простите, мистер Эклз, у меня сейчас тренировка. Тренер с меня три шкуры спустит, если прогуляю. Возможно, позже получится заглянуть.

По его нахальной улыбке и хитрому взгляду было понятно, что Джаред точно знает, о чём Дженсен хочет с ним поговорить.

— Значит, после тренировки?

— Я о-о-очень постараюсь, мистер Эклз! — Джаред прижал ладони к груди.

— Я буду ждать тебя, Джаред. Сразу после тренировки, — настойчиво сказал Дженсен.

— Буду спешить изо всех сил!

Ученики, проходящие мимо, с интересом поглядывали на них и, едва отойдя, начинали шептаться.

В этот день в кабинете Дженсена побывали едва ли не все ученики, только Джареда он так и не дождался.

В субботу выпал первый снег, и Дженсен решил, что это отличный повод взять горячий шоколад на вынос и прогуляться по улицам. За всю неделю он так и не смог поговорить с Джаредом или вернуть ему деньги. Тот оказался удивительно находчивым, выискивая разнообразные причины, чтобы избежать встречи. Надо отдать ему должное, парень ни разу не повторился. Тренировка, контрольная, зубная боль, выездные игры, прогул — Дженсен начал всерьёз опасаться, что Джаред и вовсе школу бросит, лишь бы не выяснять с ним отношения.

— Привет, доктор Лектор! Дженсен резко остановился и, обернувшись, увидел Падалеки.

— Пришёл всё-таки, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Никаких дел? Тестов, тренировок и тому подобного?

— Сегодня я совершенно свободен, — Джаред широко улыбнулся, подходя ближе. — Я решил последовать совету одного хорошего человека и прогуляться. Мы с тобой встретились совершенно случайно, значит, технически мы можем погулять вместе, так?

— Совершенно случайно, да? Ну пошли.

— Абсолютно случайно! — заверил довольный собой Джаред.

Какое-то время они просто молча шли, смотря себе под ноги.

— Зачем ты заплатил тогда? — Дженсен решил, что это будет сеанс на свежем воздухе.

— Когда? Дженсен красноречиво посмотрел на него.

— Ах, тогда, — «вспомнил» Джаред. — А что тут такого?

— Мне было неприятно. Ты не оставил мне выбора. Понимаешь меня?

— Я не думал, что этим могу тебя обидеть, — нахмурился Джаред. — Я ведь тоже сидел за тем столом, шоколад пил. Чёрт, да я почти всю твою картошку съел! Я считал, что мой долг оплатить счёт.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, тебе не понравилось думать, что мой долг говорить с тобой. Что я интересуюсь твоими делами только из-за зарплаты.

— Не ошибаешься.

— Может, таким способом ты оплатил моё время? Решив, что и тогда я всего лишь выполнял работу?

— Нет! Вовсе нет! — неожиданно горячо возразил Джаред. — Мне нравится... говорить с тобой. И... мне было приятно угостить тебя обедом. Прошу, не думай, что я пытаюсь купить твоё время или... расположение, — он опустил голову, пряча глаза. — Вокруг и так слишком много людей, которые ценят моё положение, деньги и всё такое. А на меня им плевать.

— Я понял тебя, — Дженсен, улыбаясь, похлопал его по плечу. — Но больше такого не надо. Договорились?

— Договорились, — Джаред тоже улыбнулся ему. — Когда-нибудь ты сам позволишь тебя угостить.

— Упрямый, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Ты подумал над моим заданием?

— Думал, — кивнул Джаред. — Но это оказалось не так уж просто. Я было хотел в профессиональные шахматисты пойти, но тут вспомнил, что я тебя до сих пор не обыграл. Наша партия так и зависла, и моё желание зависло вместе с ней.

— Пиноккио, — Дженсен щёлкнул его по носу.

— Что? Почему это? — смеясь, возмутился Джаред.

— Ты даже не начинал думать, — вздохнул Дженсен.

— Я думал, правда!

— И что надумал? Если серьёзно.

— Если серьёзно... — Джаред перестал улыбаться и вздохнул. — Я ничего не умею. Я всегда занимался только тем, что необходимо для ведения семейного бизнеса. Я понял, что даже не знаю, чего хочу сам. Вся моя жизнь давно распланирована. По пунктам.

— Но тебе не хочется заниматься тем, что предлагает семья?

Джаред равнодушно пожал плечами, но потом поджал губы и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Хочешь найти что-то своё?

— Я не знаю, как, — тихо признался Джаред, распинывая жухлые листья под ногами.

— Я помогу, — Дженсен сжал его плечо. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе разобраться?

— Хочу, — отозвался Джаред, положив ладонь на его спину. — Помоги мне, Дженсен.

— Будешь выполнять всё, что я скажу? Мы должны работать вместе. Иначе ничего не получится. Понимаешь?

— Хочешь, чтобы я полностью тебе подчинялся? — едва сдерживая ухмылку, уточнил Джаред. — Любишь доминировать?

Дженсен громко рассмеялся, и прохожие стали на них оборачиваться.

— Тебе нужно в психологи идти!

— А что? Интересная мысль!

— Только если перестанешь так быстро ставить диагнозы. Так мы договорились? — Дженсен остановился и протянул ему руку. — Будем работать?

— Договорились, — Джаред расплылся в довольной улыбке и скрепил договор крепким рукопожатием.

— Значит, в понедельник я тебя жду, — Дженсен довольно улыбнулся.

Ещё одна маленькая победа. Он был уверен, что Джаред сдержит слово, и теперь их встречи будут иметь смысл. И шанс помочь этому сложному парню будет реален.

— В понедельник, — кивнул Джаред. — А теперь просто погуляем?

— Ну раз мы случайно встретились... — улыбнулся Дженсен, и они медленно пошли по полупустым улицам.

***

— Доктор Л... — Джаред без стука ворвался в кабинет Дженсена и замер, увидев там Шона. — Кхм... доктор Эклз, добрый день. Вы заняты, я зайду позже.

Шон испуганно сжался на стуле, а потом резко вскочил и, схватив рюкзак, прижал его к себе.

— Шон, у нас есть ещё время, — мягко сказал Дженсен в попытке успокоить его.

— Я... я пойду. Мне пора, — пролепетал тот и почти выбежал из кабинета.

Джаред проводил его хмурым взглядом и широко улыбнулся Дженсену.

— Что ж, раз мы остались наедине, можно заняться делом! Доминируй, доктор Лектор, я весь твой!

— Джаред, мы же договаривались на четыре, — Дженсен укоризненно на него посмотрел.

— Мне не терпелось! Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

— Проходи давай, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Мне нравится твоё нетерпение. Но не стоит думать, что помощь нужна только тебе. Когда я один, ты можешь приходить в любое время, но если у меня кто-то есть, прояви немного терпения. Договорились?

— Без проблем! — легко согласился Джаред. — С чего начнём?

— Расскажи, как прошли выходные, — Дженсен открыл новый листок на блокноте и поправил очки.

— В субботу был прекрасный день, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Лучший за долгое-долгое время.

— Чем этот день был так хорош? — Дженсен сделал пометку.

— Я гулял с классным парнем. Долго. Мы много говорили и пили горячий шоколад. Было здорово. Этот парень мне очень нравится.

Дженсен кивал, а потом, нахмурившись, вскинул голову и посмотрел на Джареда.

— А твой выходной как прошёл? — с невинным видом спросил тот.

— Довольно интересно, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — А воскресенье как прошло?

— Собирался выполнить домашнее задание по экономике, но всё время отвлекался и вспоминал субботу.

— О чём ты мечтал, когда тебе было пять? — Дженсен решил увести тему от выходных.

— Съесть во-о-от такенную сладкую вату! — Джаред изобразил руками что-то огромное. — Но большое количество сахара не идёт на пользу.

— А кем ты хотел быть?

— В пять лет? — смеясь, уточнил Джаред. — Фокусником!

— Почему фокусником?

— Это интересно, — пожал плечами Джаред. — И весело, — и совсем тихо добавил: — И можно исчезнуть в шкафу.

— Тебе хотелось стать незаметным?

— Временами...

— А друзья у тебя были?

Джаред пожал плечами, разглядывая свои руки. Дженсен молчал, давая ему несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Наконец, Джаред решился заговорить:

— У меня появился друг. Позже. В средней школе уже. А до того друзья были вымышленные. Ну ещё слуги играли со мной, но это в зачёт не идёт, за это отец доплачивал им сверху.

— Как вы с другом познакомились?

Дженсен сделал пометку «Гейл?».

— В школе, — Джаред улыбнулся воспоминанию и добавил: — Наши велики столкнулись. Мы оба улетели на газон и катились по нему кубарем, пока не встретились лбами!

— Вы гоняли в школе на велосипедах? — удивился Дженсен.

— Было дело, — признался Джаред. — На заднем дворе во время большой перемены. Это у нас был способ такой, чтобы бунтовать, — усмехнулся он. — Такой себе способ, конечно. Но баловаться с алкоголем или наркотой тогда было как-то рановато.

— Стукнулись лбами и сразу подружились?

— Сначала подрались, — засмеялся Джаред.

— Что было потом?

— А что потом? Валялись на газоне и смеялись.

— Вы дружите до сих пор?

— Нет.

— Почему? Что случилось?

— Я больше не хочу говорить об этом, — угрюмо отозвался Джаред, неуютно ёрзая на стуле.

— Как скажешь, — мягко улыбнулся ему Дженсен. — Может, доиграем в шахматы? Я честное слово ничего не переставлял!

— Если переставлял, я замечу, — с улыбкой предупредил Джаред.

Доска стояла на небольшом столике у окна.

— Сядем там? — Дженсен кивнул на стоящие там же у окна два кресла.

— Конечно, — Джаред перебрался за столик, прихватив свой рюкзак. — Дженсен... ты не обидишься, если я тебя угощу? — осторожно спросил он. — Просто яблоко, ничего особенного.

— Ничего не имею против яблок, — Дженсен, улыбаясь, удобно устроился в кресле. — Чей ход?

— Мой! — заявил Джаред, протянув ему крупное красное яблоко.

— Раз так — ходи, — Дженсен забрал яблоко и, поднявшись, отошёл к небольшому шкафу в углу.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на доску, обдумывая свой ход, и наконец, передвинул одну из фигур.

— Готово!

Дженсен вернулся на место с уже разрезанным пополам яблоком.

— Угощайся, — он протянул Джареду одну из половинок.

— Угу, спасибо. Твой ход.

До конца сеанса они так и играли. Джаред ещё не был готов рассказать о чём-то действительно важном. Но шаг за шагом со временем он сможет довериться Дженсену и рассказать, почему они с Гейлом всё же разошлись. В том, что другом детства был именно Гейл, Дженсен не сомневался. Как и в том, что они были очень близки. Что могло такого случиться, из-за они поссорились так сильно, что Джаред не встал на защиту Гейла, а тот, не справившись с грузом проблем, решил, что единственный выход — это прыжок с крыши?

***

— Шон, а можешь рассказать мне, каким Гейл был в детстве? — попросил Дженсен.

Сеанс длился уже минут сорок, и вроде они обсудили всё, что планировали. Но Дженсену до зуда интересно было понять, какой человек смог стать для Джареда лучшим другом. Шон задумался, и в какой-то момент на его лице появилась светлая улыбка.

— Открытый. И честный. Всегда говорил то, что думает.

— Он был сильным, да? — Дженсен тоже улыбнулся.

— Да... Был, — Шон замолчал, перестав улыбаться.

— Почему он потерял свою силу, как думаешь?

Пока Шон молчал, Дженсен видел, как заостряются скулы, как зло сжимаются челюсти.

— Они сломали его, — процедил он. — Это они его убили!

— Те, кто травил его?

— Да! И Падалеки! Он предал Гейла!

— Как он предал?

— Он отвернулся от него! Он позволил сломать его! А Гейл его... он…

Шон закрыл лицо руками, его плечи мелко дрожали. Дженсен поднялся, налил в стакан воды и подал ему.

— Выпей, — и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу.

Шон не сразу взял стакан, а потом вцепился в него так, что Дженсен боялся, что стекло не выдержит.

— Гейл любил его? Это о нём он писал в дневнике? — Дженсен давно это понял, и Шон единственный мог это подтвердить. Кто как не Шон? Он любил Гейла, был рядом, даже когда тот отстранился от всех. Он точно должен был заметить, на кого Гейл смотрит с болью и тоской.

Шон шмыгнул носом и после паузы кивнул.

— Джаред знал об этом?

— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Шон. — Гейл бы никогда... Он бы... Нет, он бы никогда не признался ему.

— Почему же? Ведь раньше они дружили.

— Гейл боялся потерять его. А после того, как он ушёл из команды, Падалеки вообще стал его игнорировать.

— Неужели их конфликт случился из-за ухода Гейла из команды? — Дженсен задумчиво уставился в окно. Так себе причина для лучших друзей.

— Да. Наверное... Не знаю, — Шон громко шмыгнул носом. — Он не хотел об этом говорить. Если бы я сам за ним не ходил, не лез, то и мы бы тоже...

— Гейл хотел отгородиться ото всех, — сам себе кивнул Дженсен. — Не думаю, что дело в футболе.

— Можно я пойду? — Шон с громким стуком поставил стакан на стол.

— Конечно, Шон, ступай, — Дженсен снова похлопал его по плечу. — Заходи, если захочется поговорить. В любое время.

Шон закивал, снимая со спинки стула рюкзак, и торопливо покинул кабинет.

Дженсен сел в кресло и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку. Не прошло и минуты, как дверь раскрылась снова.

— Быстро вы, — зашёл улыбающийся Джаред. — Доктор Лектор, ты специально людей до слёз доводишь?

— Нет.

— Как же так получается?

— Божий дар, видимо, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред рассмеялся и подошёл ближе.

— Похоже, у вас тут был ещё тот разговор, — Джаред порылся в рюкзаке и положил на стол большое яблоко. — Думаю, подзарядка не повредит.

— Подзарядка — это хорошо, — Дженсен потёр лицо ладонями и поднялся, чтобы разрезать яблоко. — Поговорим о Гейле?

— Это обязательно? — настроение Джареда сразу испарилось.

— Только если ты готов, — Дженсен, улыбнувшись, протянул ему отрезанную половину.

— Зачем тебе говорить со мной о Гейле? — хмуро спросил Джаред. — Разве Шон тут не разливается соловьём о своём дорогом друге?

— Он скорбит о своей утрате. Гейл был ему другом. А кем для тебя был Гейл?

— Мы с ним не общались. Разве ты не в курсе?

— Совсем не общались или только в последнее время?

Джаред посмотрел на него, сжав зубы и прищурившись.

— Ответь честно, — попросил Дженсен и мягко добавил: — Уже пора.

Джаред молчал долго. Злость постепенно прошла, взгляд потускнел, опустились плечи.

— Он был... Он был моим другом, — Джаред говорил так тихо, что Дженсен с трудом его слышал. — Моим лучшим другом.

— Что же произошло между вами? — тихо спросил Дженсен, боясь спугнуть момент.

Джаред снова надолго замолчал, скрывая взгляд от Дженсена.

— Расскажи мне, — Дженсен встал рядом с ним и обнял. — Поделись со мной.

Джаред быстро на него взглянул и снова опустил голову.

— Мы поссорились. Сильно, — всё же сказал он. — Наговорили друг другу... дерьма всякого...

— Из-за чего вы так сильно поссорились?

Джаред пожал плечами.

— С чего всё началось?

— Гейл решил уйти из команды. Я отговаривал. Финал же. А он... Он сказал, что никогда не хотел играть в футбол. И что пошёл в команду только из-за меня.

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Сказал, что не верю. Он знаешь, как играл! Прирождённый футболист!

— Его обидели твои слова?

— Он рассмеялся, — Джаред нервным жестом потёр глаза. — Назвал меня придурком. Сказал, что я такой идиот, что ему противно называть меня другом.

— А ты?

— Я... я пытался свести всё на шутку, — Джаред судорожно перевёл дыхание, будто сдерживая всхлип, и снова потёр глаза. — А он всё говорил и говорил ужасные вещи. И отталкивал меня. И прогонял. И велел больше никогда не приближаться к нему.

Дженсен сжал его плечо сильнее, подбадривая его, стараясь утешить.

— Я не знаю, почему он так жестоко обошёлся со мной, — голос Джареда зазвучал совсем тихо. — Ведь мы были лучшими друзьями...

— Гейл был очень самостоятельным парнем. И всё проблемы хотел решать сам. Когда мы только начинали сеансы, он и меня отталкивал. Сидел и молчал, пока не заканчивалось время. Но я знал, что ему нужна помощь — ведь он продолжал приходить.

— Я не сумел дождаться, пока он захочет принять помощь, — вздохнул Джаред. — Вместо этого я ударил его.

— Ты не виноват...

— Я разозлился на него! Я так разозлился, что получил удовольствие, когда на его губах появилась кровь!

— Я понимаю. Ты ни в чём не виноват, Джаред, — спокойно говорил Дженсен, поглаживая его плечо и не обращая внимания на агрессивный тон. — Ты не мог знать, почему он поступил так. Ты не виноват.

— Мы подрались всего дважды, — весь запал Джареда вылетел в трубу, будто его и не было минуту назад. — Первая драка стала началом нашей дружбы, а вторая навсегда перечеркнула её.

— Он жалел о том, что сделал. Мы говорили об этом. Пусть и не напрямую. Он никогда не винил тебя.

— Почему же...

Джаред не смог закончить вопрос, захлебнувшись нахлынувшими воспоминаниями и эмоциями, и Дженсен обнял его, крепко прижав к себе и поглаживая вздрагивающую спину.

Джаред, наконец-то, смог дать выход терзающим его эмоциям, и Дженсен теперь был уверен, что всё получится.


	5. Глава 5

Во время каникул здание пустело, становилось тихо, и каждый шаг разлетался по школьным коридорам гулким эхом. Зато в отсутствие учеников у Дженсена было больше времени на то, чтобы разобраться со своими записями и подумать. За те месяцы, что Дженсен работал здесь, ему удалось достичь неплохих результатов, почти все ученики научились доверять ему, раскрылись перед ним, и Дженсен был горд тем, что сумел помочь этим детям, успокоить их. Успехи Джареда особенно радовали его, Дженсен и сам не понимал, почему так привязался именно к этому сложному юноше. Но если быть откровенным с самим собой, Дженсен не хотел думать об этом, боясь докопаться до сути своих чувств к нему. Тем более после того переломного момента пару месяцев назад, когда Джаред признал, что Гейл был его лучшим другом, а их разлука — болезненным событием, их сеансы стали более продуктивными. Джаред всё меньше прятался за маской крутого парня, которому всё нипочём, и с большей готовностью говорил о своём друге. Он много рассказывал о счастливых годах, когда у него, наконец-то, был настоящий друг, делился воспоминаниями об их общих проделках, и его лицо в такие минуты становилось светлым, совсем детским. Пока он не вспоминал, чем всё это закончилось.

Дженсен вздохнул, снял очки, потёр виски и решил, что на сегодня с него работы хватит. Сейчас он пообедает в «Старом трамвае», возможно, пройдётся по парку, если будет настроение, и отправится домой. Тихий и спокойный вечер под какой-нибудь лёгкий фильм — то, что ему нужно сейчас.

Уже на пороге кафе его окликнули:

— Дженсен! Дженсен Эклз!

Он оглянулся и расплылся в улыбке:

— Брайн! Вот это встреча! Какими судьбами в нашем городе? Я слышал, ты подался в Канаду, — Дженсен крепко обнял друга.

— Да я, можно сказать, проездом, — Брайн похлопал его по спине, а потом приподнял над землёй, крепко сжав в своих руках.

— Сломаешь, здоровяк! — засмеялся Дженсен. — Твои повадки не изменились с годами!

— Просто рад тебя видеть, дружище!

— Так что ты тут делаешь? — Дженсен не мог поверить, что видит его, но был очень рад встрече.

— Приехал на свадьбу к друзьям. Рик и Шелдон, помнишь их? Учились на лечфаке, — Брайн открыл дверь кафе перед ним.

— Да-да-да, — припомнил Дженсен, садясь за свой обычный столик. — Они жили в общаге этажом ниже! Мы часто тусовались с ними вместе. Ох, и шебутные ребята были! Рик был грозой всех девчонок в универе! — засмеялся Дженсен.

— А Шелдон вечно в уличных гонках участвовал! — Брайн тоже засмеялся.

— Так они до сих пор дружат?

— Угу, — кивнул Брайн, изучая меню.

— Даже женятся в один день! — восхитился Дженсен. — Молодцы!

— Да, они... друг на друге женятся.

— Оу...

— Н-да. Все кругом нынче геи, теперь это в тренде.

— А ты? — спросил Дженсен, всё ещё пребывая в шоке от новости.

— Я пока удерживаю позиции натуралов! — засмеялся Брайн.

— Рад за ребят. Правда, никогда за ними не замечал особой тяги друг к другу.

— Да, неожиданно, — хмыкнул Брайан. — А у тебя как дела? Не отыскал ещё свою судьбу?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Дженсен. — Да и когда мне искать? И где? Не в школе же!

— Ну... — Брайн с ухмылкой пожал плечами.

— Брайн, о чём ты вообще думаешь?! Они же ещё дети!

— Да не такие уж и дети, — хмыкнул Брайн, проводив милующуюся парочку до двери взглядом. — Девчонка сочная, — прокомментировал он.

Дженсен тут же треснул ему по лбу ладонью.

— Ай! За что?! — возмутился Брайн. — Я ж без намерений! Просто смотрю!

— Когда меньше восемнадцати, даже смотреть не рекомендую. Это я тебе как психолог говорю, — наставительно изрёк Дженсен.

— Ладно-ладно, не смотрю, убедил. Давай тогда хоть кофе закажем. Или ты чего покрепче желаешь выпить? Я угощаю, — улыбнулся Брайн.

— Пить крепкие напитки в это время дня — плохой тон, — раздалось над их головами голосом Джареда Падалеки. Довольно раздражённым голосом, надо сказать.

— Джаред? — Дженсен даже не заметил, как расплылся в улыбке.

Брайн удивлённо смотрел то на одного, то на другого.

— Что, не ожидал меня здесь увидеть? — почему-то с вызовом спросил Джаред.

— Джаред, что-то случилось? — обеспокоился Дженсен.

— Это, я так понимаю, то, на что смотреть нельзя? — усмехнулся Брайн.

— Запрет лишь усиливает соблазн, — ответил Брайну Джаред, и в его голосе проскользнула стервозность, какой Дженсен за ним раньше не замечал.

— Джаред, у тебя всё в порядке? — снова спросил Дженсен.

— Замечательно! — с вызовом ответил тот и уставился на Дженсена горящим взглядом.

— По-моему, у юноши есть претензии, — едва сдерживая улыбку, сказал Брайн.

— Джаред?

— Почему ты здесь с ним? — зло спросил Джаред.

— Джаред, я не думаю, что это должно тебя волновать, — Дженсен заметил, как сузились глаза Джареда и сжались губы. — Но я всё же тебе отвечу. У меня встреча со старым другом.

— Друг, значит? Что старый, это и так видно.

— Джаред, — осёк его Дженсен.

— Я думал, это наше место! А ты, оказывается, водишь сюда всех своих парней!

— Дженсен, как ты можешь?! — Брайн в ужасе прижал руки к груди. — У тебя есть парни, а ты мне ничего не рассказывал?! Наверное, и на свадьбу меня не пригласишь?!

— Заткнись, ради бога! — раздражённо бросил ему Дженсен и пнул его по ноге под столом. — Джаред...

— Что? Не надо мне ничего объяснять! Я и так всё понял!

— И что ты понял? Что я в своё свободное время встретил своего старого друга, которого не видел чёрт знает сколько лет, и мы сидим разговариваем? Что-то я сомневаюсь. Или ты считаешь, что люди просто так не разговаривают? Ответь мне, Джаред.

— Не держи меня за идиота, — сквозь зубы выговорил Джаред. — Зря я доверился тебе, — и развернулся на выход.

— Джаред! — Дженсен схватил его за запястье, останавливая.

— Думаю, у меня появились дела, — засобирался Брайн. — Не забудьте, потом на свадьбу пригласить!

— Не стоит, я уже ухожу! — Джаред попытался выдернуть свою руку.

Дженсен усилил хватку, удерживая его. Он тяжело сглотнул, стараясь дышать ровнее. Ему казалось, что Падалеки ускользает от него так же, как Гейл. Что он опять не досмотрел, упустил и вот-вот случится непоправимое.

— Всё-всё, уже исчезаю! — Брайн, смеясь, протиснулся мимо Джареда. — Не скучайте!

— Отпусти меня, — зло прорычал Джаред сквозь зубы.

— Я прошу тебя, успокойся, — Дженсен безуспешно пытался поймать его взгляд. — Не уходи. Не бросай всё.

— Я больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах, доктор Эклз.

— Не надо так. Пожалуйста, — Дженсен чувствовал, как волнение дрожит внутри. Он боялся, что если отпустит, то увидит Джареда, лежащим на школьном тротуаре, разбитого и безжизненного. — Прошу тебя.

— Я хочу уйти, — с нажимом сказал Джаред.

— Я буду ждать тебя в понедельник в своём кабинете, — Дженсен всё ещё не мог поймать его взгляд, с трудом разжимая пальцы. — Придёшь?

Дженсен видел, как Джаред хотел ответить «нет», но в последний миг, тот промолчал и, высвободив руку, почти бегом покинул кафе. Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как проводить взглядом его спину в окне.

— Чёрт! — процедил он, прижимая ладонь к лицу и силой проводя пальцами по подбородку.

Где он облажался и свернул не туда?

***

В понедельник Джаред так и не появился, и тревога Дженсена усиливалась от того, что он нигде не мог найти его. А вдруг произошло непоправимое? Дженсен старался гнать от себя подобные мысли, но и на следующий день не находил себе места. Надо пообедать вне школы, чтобы хоть немного проветрить голову. Уже открыв дверь своего кабинета, Дженсен вдруг обнаружил предмет своего беспокойства практически под порогом. Джаред стоял у самой двери, подпирая спиной стену и сложив на груди руки, и сверлил взглядом пол.

— Давно стоишь? — осторожно спросил Дженсен, будто боялся, что он сейчас опять убежит.

— Давно.

— Почему не заходишь?

Джаред неопределённо дёрнул плечом и промолчал, сжав зубы крепче.

— Теперь зайдёшь?

Джаред оттолкнулся от стены и, встав перед ним, посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты разве не уходишь?

— Я собирался пообедать, но разговор с тобой гораздо важнее для меня. Проходи, Джаред.

Помедлив, он всё же вошёл.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — Дженсен облегчённо улыбнулся, закрывая за ним дверь.

— Угу, — кивнул Джаред и развалился на стуле.

Дженсен посмотрел на его вызывающую позу, взгляд исподлобья, упрямо сжаты зубы — неужели придётся начинать всё сначала, чтобы наладить контакт и заслужить доверие этого парня.

— Может, сядем здесь? — Дженсен махнул в сторону кресел. На столике лежала шахматная доска с не доигранной партией.

— Хочешь поиграть, доктор Лектор? — усмехнулся Джаред.

— Мне кажется, здесь будет удобнее, — Дженсен продолжал стоять, ожидая его решения.

— Удобнее для чего? — ехидно посмеиваясь, уточнил Джаред.

— Поговорить, Джаред. Просто поговорить, — Дженсен устало выдохнул. — Пожалуйста, Джаред, помоги мне.

— Как? — поднявшись и раскинув в стороны руки, хмыкнул Джаред.

— Поговори со мной.

— Я говорю.

— Присядь, пожалуйста, — Дженсен сел в кресло и указал на соседнее, в котором обычно устраивался Джаред.

Тот сел, глядя на него с вызовом и насмешкой.

— Не надо.

— Чего?

— Прятаться от меня за этой маской.

— Ты ошибся, доктор Лектор, — зло усмехнулся Джаред. — Это не маска. Я всегда такой. Хреновый из тебя мозгоправ.

— Джаред, — Дженсен наклонился в его сторону, — скажи мне, что именно тебя задело. Только честно. А я тебе честно расскажу, кто такой Брайн и почему мы вчера были вместе в «Старом трамвае».

Вместо ответа Джаред качнулся навстречу и поцеловал его. Просто прижался губами к губам. Ничего больше. Но Дженсен замер с полной пустотой в голове, не зная, как действовать. Такого он точно не предполагал. Он не думал, что Джаред будет настолько решителен и напорист, хотя должен был давно это понять.

— Джаред... — едва Дженсен успел отстраниться, как Джаред обхватил его за затылок и снова прижался к его рту, целуя уже более требовательно.

Дженсен потерял голову на пару мгновений, отвечая на поцелуй, но быстро собрался и упёрся ладонями в его грудь.

— Джаред... стой... подожди...

— Не хочу ждать, — горячо выдохнул ему в рот Джаред, снова втягивая его в поцелуй.

Дженсен тихо выругался, с трудом отыскав в себе силы прервать это безумие.

— Джаред, так нельзя...

— Можно, — Джаред тянул его обратно, но Дженсен больше не поддавался.

— Остановись, Джаред, — твёрдо сказал Дженсен.

— Но почему? — взвился тот, резко отпрянув и стукнув по столику кулаком.

Подпрыгнувшая доска громко стукнулась о столешницу, а фигуры разлетелись по полу в разные стороны.

— Потому что я не имею права заводить интимные отношения с тобой, — Дженсен старался говорить твёрдо, но так, чтобы не обидеть Джареда.

— Да кому нужны эти чёртовы правила?! — почти закричал Джаред, а потом, сузив глаза, зло процедил: — Гейлу ты тоже отказал? Или ему можно было?

— Никому нельзя. И Гейл был влюблён не в меня.

— Ложь! Я сам видел твоё имя в его чёртовом дневнике! — Джаред вскочил и угрожающе навис над ним.

— Ты видел имя? Прямо полное имя? — вздёрнув бровь, уточнил Дженсен.

— Нет, но... — растерялся Джаред, а потом снова яростно полыхнул: — Там было «J», и он постоянно таскался к тебе! Кто же это ещё мог быть?

— У меня есть обоснованная версия... — Дженсен осёкся и отстранился от него. — Но она не подтверждённая, так что я не могу говорить об этом.

— Ну конечно! — засмеялся Джаред. — Так я и поверил. Просто признайся, что Гейла ты хотел больше, чем...

Джаред оборвал сам себя и, зло рыкнув, пнул стул, попавшийся ему на пути.

— Я не хотел Гейла, как и он меня. Ты знаешь, где его дневник? Он у тебя? Ты читал его?

— Да не знаю я, где этот грёбанный дневник! Зачем он мне? Читать о том, как Гейл на тебя дрочит? Или как вы там... друг друга.... Чёрт!

— Джаред, я прошу тебя, выброси эту идею из головы, — Дженсен подошёл к нему и сжал его плечи. — У меня никогда ничего не было с Гейлом,  
— чётко выговаривая слова, сказал Дженсен. — И не могло ничего быть. Он был влюблён не в меня. Запомни это и прекрати думать о том, чего никогда не было.

— А в кого? Кто это был? — Джаред в отчаянье схватил его за руки. — Не ври мне, Дженсен. Только не ты. Я не смогу... не выдержу, если и ты...

— Я... — Дженсен задумался, вглядываясь в его лицо, но всё же решил, что сейчас лучше быть откровенным, чтобы окончательно не потерять доверие. — Я считаю, что Гейл был влюблён... в тебя, Джаред.

— Что?! Да ты шутишь! — из горла Джареда вырвался нервный смешок. — Гейл не мог! Он никогда!.. Он...

— И довольно давно, — кивнул Дженсен. — Он далеко не сразу признал это чувство, а когда понял, то не мог принять. Но мы работали над этим, Гейл делал успехи, а потом... он перестал приходить.

— Но... это не я... Это не мог быть я! — Джаред вывернулся из-под его рук и пятился, пока не упёрся спиной в стену и не съехал по ней вниз.

Дженсен вздохнул, подошёл и сел с ним рядом. Тяжело видеть, как Джаред мучается, но ему придётся это пережить, и лучше пройти через это сейчас, пока Дженсен может помочь ему.

— Гейл был так же сильно шокирован. Он ненавидел себя за это, считал, что обманывает доверие своего близкого человека. Он боялся, что тот всё узнает, и тоже будет ненавидеть.

— Я... он боялся... но он же... Он оттолкнул меня, Дженсен, прогнал. Я не был ему нужен...

— Он запутался. Развод родителей, страх, что ты узнаешь о его чувствах, что о них узнают родители, что все узнают. Но больше всего он боялся твоего презрения.

— Но... почему? — Джаред в недоумении смотрел на Дженсена. — У нас в школе есть геи... Даже в команде есть один! Я никогда не смеялся над ними! Почему он боялся?..

— Он думал, что тебе нужен друг, а не парень. А потом из-за родителей стало всё слишком сложным. Ты знал, что он хотел пойти в арт-академию? Он показывал несколько своих рисунков, и они были потрясающими. Но родители были против. Они хотели сына-врача, а не сына-художника. В нужных предметах Гейл не добивался нужных результатов, и его прессовали всё сильнее.

Джаред подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лбом. Было так больно смотреть на это, что Дженсен не выдержал и обнял его, прижимая к своему боку.

— Он был так нужен мне, — сдавлено выговорил Джаред, не поднимая головы. — Он был моим единственным настоящим другом.

Сердце Дженсена сжималось от дрожащего голоса, и он погладил по его спине, желая хоть как-то облегчить ему тяжёлый момент.

— Гейл всегда придавал мне сил, я старался быть лучше рядом с ним. Я хотел быть достоин его. А потом он... — голос оборвался, и Джареду понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы снова заговорить. — Будто что-то вселилось в Гейла. Я его таким злым никогда не видел. Он говорил столько всего ужасного. Я должен был помочь ему... я...

— Иногда люди думают, что им не нужна помощь. Что чужая помощь — это постыдно. Что они могут справиться сами. Иногда они просят помощи молча. Гейл не хотел никого втягивать в свои проблемы. Удивительно, что он вообще ко мне тогда зашёл. Это была моя первая неделя в школе. Очереди у моего кабинета не выстраивались. Кто-то дёрнул ручку, но не зашёл. Я выглянул и увидел уже уходящего Гейла.

— И что потом? — Джаред нерешительно поднял на него глаза.

— Он сказал, что ошибся дверью, — сказал Дженсен и вдруг усмехнулся: — Он ошибался дверью шесть раз. На седьмой я всё же убедил его зайти.

— Он всегда был упрямым, — Джаред тоже слегка улыбнулся.

— Он сидел и молчал несколько сеансов подряд. Я давал ему время освоиться. А потом я сказал, что играл в школе в футбол, и мы говорили об игре.

— Я потащил его в команду. Может, зря? Если бы не я, он не ушёл бы перед самым финалом и не разозлил бы ребят.

— Не бери на себя слишком много. Ты же не Господь Бог и даже не Супермен, ты не можешь нести ответственность за решения и поступки других людей.

— Я должен был настоять, да? Заставить его всё рассказать, так ведь? — Джаред смотрел на него полным боли взглядом.

— Джаред, ему нужна была профессиональная помощь. Нельзя кого-то заставить открыться, перестать страдать или заставить отступить от края. Ты просто должен быть готов вовремя услышать призыв о помощи.

— Но я не смог. Не смог услышать его призыв, когда был больше всего ему нужен.

— Больше всего ему нужен был психолог, — Дженсен осторожно провёл по его макушке, лохматя непослушные пряди.

— Ты не виноват, — вдруг сказал Джаред, посмотрев прямо ему в глаза. — Ты тоже не Супермен.

Дженсен удивлённо замер, опустил взгляд и невесело усмехнулся:

— А должен был быть. Ведь Гейл рассчитывал на меня.

— Нельзя спасти всех, — Джаред тяжело вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо. — Мне очень жаль.

— Мне тоже, — Дженсен прижался виском к его макушке.

Они какое-то время сидели в тишине. Дженсен смотрел на разбросанные по полу фигуры и думал о том, как хорошо, что ни одну из них они не сломали.

— Джаред, я хочу тебе помочь. Я хочу, чтобы, выпускаясь из этой школы, ты знал, чем хочешь заниматься, и жил той жизнью, которой ты хочешь. Без оглядки на семью.

— Думаешь, такое возможно? Меня уже официально зачислили в Гарвард, как до меня моего отца, а ещё раньше деда. Падалеки учатся только в Гарварде, остальные заведения — позор для семьи.

— Тебе так это важно? Важно оправдать ожидания кого-то? Ты готов жить чужими надеждами? Учиться и работать там, где хочет кто-то другой. Любить того, кто не будет позорить семью и понравится родителям? Не быть собой, а быть тем, кого хотят видеть?

— Я... хочу быть собой, — решительно кивнул Джаред и, отыскав его руку, сжал ладонь. — Ты поможешь мне понять, кто я?

— Да, — Дженсен пожал его руку в ответ. — Я буду рядом, пока тебе это будет нужно.

***

— Мистер Эклз, вы уверены, что не хотите продлить с нами контракт?

— Спасибо, директор Хэнтли, но я завершил дела всех своих пациентов и думаю, мне пора двигаться дальше.

— Жаль. Многие ученики будут расстроены.

— Я уверен, что они смогут продолжить свой путь без меня.

— Тяжёлый выдался год, я понимаю, — кивнул директор Хэнтли. — Смерть этого мальчика многих потрясла.

— Этого мальчика звали Гейл Брим.

— Да-да, конечно. Гейл. Его отец, мистер Брим, был одним из самых щедрых наших спонсоров, поддерживал научные проекты учеников...

— Мистер Хэнтли, — Дженсену не хотелось выслушивать дифирамбы в адрес человека, который воспринимал своего собственного ребёнка, как вещь, которая служит для поднятия статуса. — Я работал, в основном, с выпускным классом. Так что вы безболезненного для детей сможете нанять другого психолога.

— Да, ваши подопечные сейчас, наверное, как раз готовят наряды на выпускной бал! — рассмеялся Хэнтли.

— Думаю, да, — Дженсен невольно улыбнулся, представляя Джареда во фраке.

— Что ж, — директор поднялся, протягивая руку, — приятно было с вами работать, мистер Эклз.

— И мне было приятно, мистер Хэнтли, — Дженсен ответил на рукопожатие.

— Жаль терять вас. Но я желаю вам удачи!

— Спасибо. И вам удачи!

Все вещи уже собраны в коробку. Их оказалось не так уж много. Шахматы Дженсен нёс в руках. Нет смысла оставаться на выпускной, со своими подопечными он уже попрощался и был уверен, что всеми ими будет гордиться.

Джаредом, конечно, особенно. Они добились больших успехов, когда Джаред перестал отгораживаться и прятаться за своими многочисленными масками. Они много говорили, Дженсен помогал Джареду искать то, что нравится ему без оглядки на желания других, учил его прислушиваться к себе. Не сразу, но у Джареда начало получаться. Он стал гораздо спокойнее и увереннее. А когда он, наконец, перестал обороняться от всего мира и раскрылся, оказалось, ему не чужда некоторая эмпатия. Он даже поговаривал о том, чтобы стать психологом, как Дженсен. А ещё его привлекали расследования и приключения, так что чаша весов часто склонялась в пользу судебной психологии. Но что бы он в итоге ни выбрал, Дженсен был уверен, что теперь у него всё получится.

Он продолжал таскать Дженсену яблоки, они довольно часто играли в шахматы, разговаривая во время игры, иногда гуляли по выходным или пили горячий шоколад в «Старом трамвае». Они действительно сдружились. Поначалу Дженсен переживал о привязанности Джареда, всё ещё помня о внезапном поцелуе, но тот больше не пытался проявить какое-то излишнее внимание. Жаль расставаться с ним, но этого умного смелого мальчика ждёт новая прекрасная жизнь. Пора отпустить его. Дженсен уже сделал для него всё, что смог.

В последнюю встречу Джаред крепко обнял его и долго не отпускал.

— У нас с тобой ещё не всё, — уже разжимая объятия, прошептал ему Джаред.

Всего на мгновение горячая щека Джареда прижалась к его щеке, а потом он отстранился, оставляя после себя холод и пустоту. Он подмигнул Дженсену, сказав: «До встречи, доктор Лектор» — и махнул рукой, выходя из кабинета.

И что бы это значило?


	6. Послесловие

Меня зовут Гейл Брим, сегодня 3 ноября 2019 года и я стою на краю крыши школы имени Эдисона. Я никогда в жизни не молился, но теперь, в мой последний день, я хочу объяснить Высшим силам, почему оказался здесь, в надежде, что меня поймут и не станут наказывать за этот шаг. Вот моя исповедь.

Я никогда не был «обычным» ребёнком. С пелёнок мне твердили о том, какое великое будущее меня ждёт. Я должен был стать пластическим хирургом, кардиохирургом или даже нейрохирургом. Ну в крайнем случае, гениальным диагностом. Других вариантов не предполагалось. Вы скажете, что «золотой» мальчик зажрался и распускает нюни от слишком хорошей жизни? Да, возможно. Но знаете ли вы, что значит жить не своей жизнью и изо дня в день притворяться кем-то, кем вовсе не являешься, чтобы соответствовать трафарету, выбранному для тебя другими? Эта ноша не так проста, как может показаться. Но мне почти всю жизнь удавалось делать вид, что я такой, как нужно моим родителям. Со временем я научился правильно отвечать на вопросы, прятать рисунки, нравиться друзьям предков, в общем, вполне вжился в роль лучшей версии себя самого. В детстве я близко дружил с соседским мальчиком Шоном, почти таким же «золотым», как и я. Мы понимали и поддерживали друг друга, но позже наши пути разошлись. Примерно тогда, когда я умудрился столкнуться с Джаредом Падалеки. Наверное с того дня и начался обратный отсчёт моей жизни. Нет, я ни в чём не виню его! Это всё я. Я оказался слишком уж далёк от нужного идеала. Бракованный «золотой» мальчик. А Джаред был настолько живым, ярким, настоящим, что я хотел стать таким же, как он. Я изо всех сил тянулся за ним. И в футбол пошёл, потому что так мы стали ещё ближе. Я влюбился... Да и как можно было в него не влюбиться? Когда он улыбается, нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ.

Конечно, я не сразу понял природу своих чувств. Я просто хотел быть рядом, готов был делать что угодно, лишь бы вместе с ним, думал, мы останемся самыми лучшими друзьями навсегда. К сожалению, навсегда не вышло. Я не хотел ссориться. Я не хотел его отталкивать. Но... Но когда я сказал, что хочу уйти из команды, Джаред стал уговаривать меня остаться. Я видел тревогу, я знал что он переживает за меня, что готов помочь, но... Но родители наседали всё сильнее, они сказала бросить спорт и заняться «действительно важными предметами». Их крики, их ругань разрывали меня на части! Джаред обнимал меня за плечи, трогал за руку, говорил, уговаривал, и мне казалось, я умру от того, что он так близко. В какой-то момент я уже был готов поцеловать его, но вовремя опомнился и ужас охватил меня. Ещё чуть-чуть и случилась бы катастрофа! Мне стало страшно, что я так сильно люблю и хочу его. И стыдно, что я не достаточно сильный, чтобы пойти наперекор родителям и остаться в команде. Я говорил ему страшные вещи, ужасные! Только бы он не понял, насколько ужасен я сам. Я своими собственными руками оттолкнул от себя единственного человека, с которым хотел быть и которого любил до дрожи. Всё лето мы не виделись. Не знаю, чего я ждал от начала учебного года, но равнодушие в глазах Джареда ранило сильнее всего. Да, я знаю, что оттолкнул сам и получил, что хотел, но как же это было больно.

Родители как с ума посходили. Скандалы, скандалы, вечные скандалы. Не было никого рядом, чтобы просто спросить, что делать дальше. Конечно, был ещё Шон. Как бы я ни прогонял его, он был рядом. Но он не мог заменить Джареда. Я знал, что Шон влюблён в меня. Я, наверное, выглядел так же жалко рядом с Джаредом — безнадёжно и глупо влюбленный. Мне было стыдно перед Шоном. Я не хотел его использовать, но остаться совсем одному было невыносимо страшно. Я хотел бы попросить у него прощения за то, каким был козлом. Но раз за разом снова обижал его, отпихивал. А он терпел все мои выходки и оставался рядом, таскался за мной хвостом и старался помочь. Жаль, что я не смог так же полюбить его в ответ. Иногда я с ужасом думал, что точно так же таскался бы за Джаредом, если бы мы всё ещё оставались друзьями, и это каждый раз останавливало мои малодушные порывы вымолить его прощение и вернуть всё назад. Ему лучше без меня. Нет рядом предателя с недостойными мыслями в голове. Всё к лучшему...

Однажды я уже был на этой крыше. Точно так же стоял и смотрел вниз. Но тогда мне не хватило духа. Тогда у меня всё ещё оставалась надежда. Не знаю, откуда она взялась, и на что я конкретно надеялся, но я увидел идущего внизу Джареда. Он улыбался. Махал руками, что-то рассказывая. И я отступил. Я решил попробовать как-то избавиться от запретного страшного чувства внутри. Так я оказался у мистера Эклза. Не встречал ещё такого терпеливого человека. На его месте, я уже давно махнул бы на себя рукой и прогнал. Но он — нет. Он заполнял паузы непринуждённой беседой, точнее монологом, потому что я молчал, но он делал вид, что всё в порядке, создавая видимость настоящего общения, и ждал. И однажды я всё-таки начал говорить, я даже не заметил, как это произошло, да и мистер Эклз никак особенно не отреагировал, будто мы всегда только и делали, что болтали. Все страхи, что у меня были, все сомнения, всю боль — я отдал ему. Он помог мне понять, чего я хочу от жизни. А главное, чего не хочу.

Я не хочу быть врачом. Я не хочу больше мучить Шона. Я не хочу больше считать себя неправильным и грязным.

По совету мистера Эклза я завёл дневник, и мои мысли перестали напоминать злой рой жалящих пчёл. Когда я начал записывать, мне стало легче думать, потому что мысли не перекрывали друг друга, вызывая страх и панику. Я мог постепенно решать проблему за проблемой. Дневник стал моим спасением, но и моей погибелью. Как я мог быть таким беспечным?! Как мог допустить всё это?! И какие же силы заставили именно Джареда подобрать мой дневник в тот день. Он бросил лишь взгляд на исписанную страницу, и его лицо сразу же изменилось. Дневник раскрылся как раз там, где я с упоением писал о своей любви к Джареду, о своих мечтах и желаниях. Я понял, что он возненавидел меня в ту же секунду, как понял, какой грязью я измазал его, какими постыдными мыслями. И потом начался настоящий Ад. Сейчас я понимаю, что, наверное, смог бы смириться с тем, что мои одноклассники, мои бывшие товарищи по команде, мои прошлые так называемые друзья смеялись надо мной и травили. Но ненависть Джареда я пережить не мог.

Он не виноват. Я понимаю, почему он возненавидел меня, ведь я предал его. Я во всём виноват. Так разве заслуживаю жить?

А ещё мистер Эклз. Я случайно услышал, как ребята говорили о нём страшные вещи. Почему они решили, что в дневнике было о нём? Перед мистером Эклзом мне тоже очень стыдно. Он не заслужил таких злых слов в свой адрес, он хороший человек. Но Джаред точно понял, что я писал о нём, а не о мистере Эклзе, иначе с чего бы он смотрел на меня с таким презрением.

Прости меня, Джаред. Ты был моим лучшим другом, больше я не запачкаю тебя своими отвратительными чувствами. Прощай.

Чёрт, а страшно. Земля кажется такой далёкой. И твёрдой. Наверное, будет больно приземлиться на гладкие камни. Когда-то смех Джареда помог мне отступить от края, а разговоры с мистером Эклзом помогли найти силы не думать об этом вновь. Но сейчас я должен сделать это ради них. Освободить их от своих проблем. Так для всех будет лучше. Нужно просто сделать шаг.

«Всегда есть выход, Гейл. Просто иногда правильные шаги требуют больше смелости и сил. Бывает, что сбежать от проблем гораздо проще, чем решать их и отвечать за свои поступки и принятые решения. Но, поверь мне, ты сможешь преодолеть всё, что сейчас кажется тебе таким ужасным и непоправимым, и ты поймёшь, какой ты сильный и смелый на самом деле. Я верю, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор», — слова мистера Эклза крутятся в голове на репите, мешают сделать роковой шаг. Но разве я такой уж сильный и смелый, как он считает?

«Когда ты пойдёшь собственной дорогой, начнётся новая жизнь. Ты можешь всё», — слова мистера Эклза всё громче звучат в моей голове.

Я должен попробовать. Сбежать проще всего, а я не хочу остаться в памяти Джареда грязной скотиной, которая испортила дружбу похотливыми чувствами и жестокими словами. Я всё исправлю. Джаред добрый, если я откровенно поговорю с ним, возможно, он поймёт меня, может быть, даже простит. А если мне очень повезёт, я смогу снова заслужить его уважение.

И перед Шоном я извинюсь. За всё. Вдруг получится полюбить его в ответ? Не уверен, что такое возможно, но хотя бы постараюсь стать ему хорошим другом.

И мистер Эклз... он столько сделал для меня. Не хочу разочаровывать его.

Я буду жить. Мне будет трудно, но я смогу всё преодолеть, как и говорил мистер Эклз.

Я буду стараться. Скажу родителям, что получил стипендию в арт-академии, а они пусть занимаются своим разводом и своими собственными жизнями.

Я больше не буду покорной куклой. Я человек, а не игрушка.

И я буду жить.

Я разворачиваюсь, чтобы спуститься с парапета крыши. Какой-то крик раздаётся внизу, я слышу своё имя. Джаред? Джаред зовёт меня? Я резко поворачиваюсь обратно, меня качает, и я с трудом удерживаю равновесие, балансирую над пропастью.

Чёрт, чуть не...

Резкий, мощный порыв колючего ветра и равновесие снова нарушается...


	7. Эпилог

Пять лет назад Дженсен оставил практику в элитной школе для богатых деток, чтобы помогать тем, кому повезло куда меньше. Теперь он трудится в Центре помощи детям из неблагополучных семей, и понимает, что проблем полно у всех, вне зависимости от достатка семьи. История Гейла Брима не отпускала его, и он снова и снова старался помочь подросткам найти свой путь. Нынешние его подопечные сопротивлялись даже отчаяннее, и тем более нужным им считал себя Дженсен. Они часто напоминали ему Джареда своим упорством быть против всего мира. Но с Падалеки же получилось, значит, и здесь у него всё получится.

Хотя временами ему хотелось и самому получить какую-то помощь. Например, сегодня день выдался не из лёгких. Из приюта привозили мальчишку, больше похожего на дикого волчонка. Дженсену предстоит выяснить, кто он и откуда взялся на станции метро совсем один. Но мальчик так испуган и закрыт, что пока Дженсен даже его имени не выудил. Он устало сел на диван, закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку. Тут же открылась дверь.

— Дженсен, ты занят?

— Нет, я... сейчас, одну минуту, — пробормотал он, не поднимая головы. — Что-то вымотался сегодня.

— К нам прислали юное дарование. К тебе на стажировку...

— За что?! — Дженсен громко застонал.

— Ты же сам хотел помощника.

— Так помощника же, Труман, а не стажёра! Месяц тут проболтается, и поминай, как звали, — вздохнул Дженсен.

— Я тоже так думал, но этот явно настроен серьезно. И ещё всё рвётся к тебе в кабинет.

— С чего бы это? — нахмурился Дженсен.

— Говорит, не терпится познакомиться с гениальным доктором Лектором.

— Доктор Лектор? — Дженсен тут же поднялся.

Дверь распахнулась шире, в кабинет вошёл улыбающийся Джаред, и Дженсен сам расплылся в улыбке.

— К тебе на приём не пробьёшься! — заявил Джаред.

— Можно подумать, тебя это остановило, — Дженсен с восторгом рассматривал повзрослевшего и ставшего ещё выше Джареда. — Чёрт, ты специально так вымахал?

— Хотел до звёзд дотянуться! Ну как ты тут? Скучал по мне?

— Ещё бы! Работы у нас столько, что хоть отбавляй. Вовремя ты пришёл! Надолго?

Дженсен хотел его обнять, расспросить, как жизнь, нравится ли ему выбор, не жалеет ли.

— Надеюсь, что надолго, — Джаред вдруг как-то странно улыбнулся, покосился на Трумана и опустил глаза.

— Ну, я вижу, у вас всё отлично, — усмехнулся Труман. — Если что, я как всегда за стойкой.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Джаред резко шагнул к Дженсену и крепко обнял. Дженсен тут же обнял его в ответ, улыбаясь до боли в щеках.

— Рад тебя видеть, — он похлопал Джареда по спине. — Ты стал больше раза в два!

— Я старался. Хотел понравиться тебе, — отозвался Джаред, всё ещё прижимаясь к нему.

— Джаред... — Дженсен не знал, что сказать. — Зачем?

— Как зачем? Ты же мне нравишься, — просто ответил Джаред.

— Джаред... Чёрт! Ты... ты просто нечто, — Дженсен хотел отстраниться, но Джаред держал крепко.

— Я же говорил, что у нас ещё не всё решено? Дженсен, ты мне понравился, как только пришёл в нашу школу. Сразу. И так, что меня на части разрывало. Когда Гейл ходил к тебе... и когда я увидел его дневник... я возненавидел его так сильно, что хотел убить. Я был уверен, что он пишет о тебе, ведь... я любил так же. Тебя.

— Джаред, — только и смог растерянно выдохнуть Дженсен.

Джаред уткнулся ему в плечо, сжимая ещё сильнее.

— Тогда я решил, что рано. Что ещё не пришло время, ведь я просто подросток с кучей проблем, с которым тебе приходилось возиться. Но сейчас я больше не «тот, о ком даже думать нельзя». Сейчас я не отступлюсь. Ты мой, доктор Лектор.

— Джаред... столько лет прошло...

— Вот именно! — Джаред резко отшатнулся и обхватил ладонями лицо Дженсена. — Я так долго ждал.

И стремительно прижался губами к его рту. Дженсен крякнул от неожиданности и ответил на горячий поцелуй, прежде чем успел сообразить, что творит. Джаред целовал жадно, не давая ни малейшей передышки, чтобы среагировать, и Дженсен просто потерялся в его желании и страсти.

— Я так скучал, — прошептал Джаред, едва оторвавшись от его губ, чтобы тут же поцеловать снова.

Дженсен схватился за его плечо, чтобы отстранить, прекратить это безумие. Но он тоже скучал. Ему действительно не хватало Джареда.

— Стой. Стой, Джаред, — Дженсен, наконец, нашёл в себе силы прервать поцелуй. Хотя бы попытаться прервать. — Мы не должны...

— А теперь почему? — спросил Джаред, переключившись на его шею. — Я больше не твой пациент. И уже достаточно взрослый.

— Потому что... Джаред! Стой же...

Но Джаред совершенно его не слушал, пролезая горячими ладонями ему под свитер.

— Мы на работе, — простонал Дженсен, пытаясь убрать его вездесущие руки.

— Это как раз собеседование, — не унимался Джаред.

— Джаред, так не...

— Можно!

Дженсен упёрся спиной в стену. Чёрт, он даже не заметил, как они пересекли полкабинета.

— Или я не нравлюсь тебе? — спросил вдруг Джаред, отстранившись и упираясь ладонями в стену по обе стороны от его головы. — Скажи, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле...

— Джаред, я... не знаю, — Дженсен коснулся его запястья и сжал. — Ещё недавно ты выпускался из школы. Ты же знаешь — нам нельзя. Нельзя с пациентами, да и ты был совсем мальчишкой... Я не думал... Нельзя...

Джаред прищурился, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Давай поговорим.

— Устроишь мне сеанс психоанализа? — усмехнулся Дженсен.

Джаред провёл пальцами по его щеке, быстро облизнулся и сделал шаг назад.

— Взрослый разговор. Присаживайся, Дженсен.

— Что ж, — Дженсен сел на диван. — Это будет интересно.

— И мне, — Джаред сел с другого края. — Очень интересно.

— Ну так... с чего начнём, доктор... Извини, мне называть тебя доктор Лектор или как?

— За юмором ты прячешь страх перед отношениями, Дженсен?

— Джаред, это слишком стандартное предположение, — Дженсен, улыбаясь, покачал головой. — Да, я нервничаю, но это не из-за страха. Просто необычная для меня ситуация.

— Может быть, ты нервничаешь, потому что стоишь на пороге новой жизни?

— Это уже ближе, — одобрил Дженсен и усмехнулся: — Теперь уж точно меня ждёт что-то новое.

— Перемены — это не всегда плохо, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Откройся новому, не бойся.

— Чаще всего человеку нужна адаптация, чтобы понять, что новое — это не так уж и плохо. Я не исключение. Понимаешь меня, Джаред?

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Джаред. — Мы не станем торопиться. Давай поговорим о прошлом.

— Значит, хочешь устроить полноценный сеанс? — Дженсен с улыбкой строился поудобнее.

Глаза Джареда неотступно следили за ним. Серьёзный, тёмный взгляд вызывал приятную щекотку где-то внутри. Мальчишка действительно вырос. На такого не только можно смотреть, но и хочется наблюдать, изучать.

— Однажды ты просил меня довериться тебе, открыться, — Джаред говорил серьёзно, не отводя от него внимательных глаз. — Мне это помогло. Теперь я прошу тебя о том же.

— Ты знаешь, что делать с чужим доверием? Какая это ноша? — так же серьёзно спросил его Дженсен.

— Я учился прилежно. И я никогда не предам твоего доверия, Дженсен.

— Не обещай так легко.

— Это не легко.

— Так что ты хочешь узнать о моём прошлом? — Дженсен вдруг понял, что у него живот от волнения крутит, но он постарался сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— В тот год, когда ты работал в школе Эдисона, мы стали довольно близки. Скажи, я был для тебя таким же, как все остальные?

— Нет, — Дженсен невольно улыбнулся. — Ты точно не такой, как все.

— Расскажи подробнее, — на щеках Джареда проступили ямочки, и он закусил губу, стараясь спрятать довольную улыбку.

— Ты упёртый, настойчивый и... сильный, — Дженсен решил быть честным. — Мне очень хотелось, чтобы у тебя всё получилось. Особенно после того, как я упустил Гейла.

Джаред сразу погрустнел.

— Я о многом жалею, — хрипло сказал он. — Жалею, что не был достаточно сильным, чтобы помочь ему.

— Гейл сделал свой выбор, — Дженсен коснулся его руки. — А мы больше не допустим ошибок, да?

— Мы будем очень стараться, — Джаред развернул свою руку и обхватил ладонь Дженсена. — Ты можешь честно сказать, что чувствуешь ко мне?

— Гордость, — произнёс Дженсен первое, что пришло на ум. — Я очень тобой горжусь. И рад, что ты сумел найти свою дорогу. А ещё польщён и смущён твоим вниманием. Но я совру, если скажу, что оно мне не нравится.

— Значит, у меня есть шанс завоевать и твою любовь?

— Я же говорю упрямый! И упёртый, — засмеялся Дженсен, а потом сжал его ладонь и серьёзно попросил: — Дай мне время.

Джаред кивнул и уже собирался что-то сказать, когда его прервал стук в дверь.

— Дженсен, — в кабинет заглянул Труман. — Извините, не хотел вам помешать, — усмехнулся он. — Я иду домой, ключи на стойке, закроешь тут всё сам?

— Да. Да, конечно. До завтра, Труман, — Дженсен смутился, но вырывать у Джареда руку не стал, чтобы не привлекать ещё больше внимания.

— Дверь за собой захлопну, не отвлекайся, — и, махнув рукой, Труман тактично удалился.

— У тебя всегда такие заботливые друзья, — усмехнулся Джаред, поглаживая большим пальцем его руку.

— Просто рабочий день уже кончился, не сидеть же ему здесь до ночи, пока мы болтаем.

— О, так у тебя большие планы? — Джаред поёрзал на месте немного. — Диван вроде удобный.

Дженсен громко рассмеялся. Этот парень всё такой же удивительный.

— Может, сыграем? — предложил Дженсен, кивнув в сторону шкафа за его спиной.

Джаред непонимающе нахмурился и оглянулся.

— Это мои шахматы! — радостно воскликнул он, разглядев коробку. — Ты хранишь их?!

— Это важный и дорогой мне подарок. Конечно, я его храню. Вот теперь их наконец-то можно снова открыть.

— Хочешь сказать, что не открывал их пять лет? — Джаред глянул на него с недоверием.

— Иногда я доставал их и рассматривал фигуры, чаще потом играл сам с собой. Это помогало расслабиться.

— Сам с собой? — хмыкнул Джаред. — Не волнуйся, теперь, когда я с тобой, тебе больше не придётся играть с собой. Я возьму эту функцию на себя.

Дженсен улыбнулся, но тут же стал серьёзным и наклонился ближе к нему.

— Джаред, ты действительно хочешь здесь работать? Или ты просто хочешь быть ближе ко мне? Если так, то мы можем общаться и вне работы. Здесь нельзя просто проводить время. Этим детям нужна наша помощь, но они сопротивляются изо всех сил. Здесь нельзя выкладываться наполовину. Понимаешь?

— Я всё понимаю, Дженсен, — Джаред положил горячую ладонь ему на шею и притянул ещё немного ближе. — Один хороший человек научил меня принимать решения, основываясь на своих желаниях. С тех пор я так и поступаю. Ты очень нравишься мне, я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Но здесь я не из-за этого. Я на самом деле хочу помогать детям находить в этом мире своё место, как ты однажды помог мне. И я не собираюсь филонить.

— Хорошо, — Дженсен кивнул. — Я верю тебе.

— Теперь я смогу загадать любое желание? Без ограничений? — спросил Джаред, не отпуская его.

— Желание?

— Шахматы на желание. Забыл?

— Уверен, что выиграешь? — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— В школе выигрывал, — пожал плечами Джаред, гипнотизируя его тёмным взглядом.

— Давай узнаем.

— Но желание любое, да? — с улыбкой уточнил Джаред, доставая коробку.

— В приделах закона, конечно, — Дженсен взял фигуру и с удовольствием огладил пальцами.

— Ты ведь уже совершеннолетний? Тогда мои желания вполне законны, — с невинным видом заявил Джаред.

Дженсен громко засмеялся.

— Я, правда, по тебе скучал, — Дженсен быстро сжал его плечо.

— И я скучал. Очень, — на пару секунд повисла неловкая пауза, и Джаред, хлопнув себя по коленям, бодро выдал: — Ну что, начнём?

— Ты всё ещё предпочитаешь тёмную сторону? — с улыбкой спросил Дженсен, протягивая ему чёрную пешку.

— Как всегда, — забирая фигуру, Джаред ненадолго сжал его пальцы. — Не могу дождаться победы.

— Не слишком на это рассчитывай, — шутливо проворчал Дженсен.

— Потому что ты много играл сам с собой? — поддел Джаред.

— Скажешь мне это, когда будешь кукарекать, стоя на одной ноге в коридоре!

— У тебя фантазии пятилетки!

— А если выиграешь, что загадаешь? — спросил Дженсен весело, но дыхание невольно затаил.

— Приглашу тебя на настоящее свидание, — Джаред посмотрел на него неожиданно серьёзно.

— Свидание? — улыбнулся Дженсен. — А ты у нас романтик, оказывается.

— Ты сам просил, — пожал плечами Джаред.

— Хорошо, — у Дженсена от предвкушения игры пересохло в горле. — Начнём?

— У тебя белые, твой ход.

Дженсен зацепился за его тёмный, внимательный взгляд и замер. Джаред всегда проявлял к нему интерес. Но много лет назад Дженсен был уверен, что всё дело в том, что он помогал ему в трудное время, и Джаред просто путал благодарность с чем-то другим. Сейчас Джаред смотрит на него увереннее, но всё тем же жадным взглядом. Дженсен вдруг чётко и ясно понял, что тот не отступит. И ход действительно только за Дженсеном.

— Ты прав, — он улыбнулся Джареду и передвинул вперёд белую пешку.


End file.
